


How Taylor Hebert Agreed to be a Slut

by Axxor



Category: Slut Life (Interactive Fiction), Worm - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Centaurs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Masturbation, Other, Transhumanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axxor/pseuds/Axxor
Summary: Taylor Hebert is kidnapped or rescued (depending on your perspective) by the company Slut Life.  She's given the pitch--work for Slut Life for a year, having sex and being generally slutty on live TV--and she would go home with massive rewards.  About to refuse, she realises they can give her the one thing she really wants ...... her mother.So, with Anne-Rose alive, she fills out her contract and sends it in.  Of course, after that, things get ... interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

Taylor came awake with a start, thrashing wildly. “No! Let me out! Let me—!” She fought against the thing that was holding her in place, which her racing mind finally interpreted as a bedsheet. At the same time, there was  _another_  cry, not from her own throat, followed by a solid  _thump,_ off to the side.

Grasping at the sheets, she pulled them off of herself, trying to figure out where she was in relation to the rest of the universe. The last thing that she recalled was trying to figure out what the horrific smell from her locker was, then opening it and being hit by the full stench.

 _I was about to puke. And then I got pushed in._  Even now, clean and warm, lying on what had to be the most  _amazingly_  comfortable mattress she'd ever encountered, she felt her heart rate begin to escalate.  _They locked me in. They **locked** me—_

“Ow.” The voice came from beside her, but somehow lower down. It was female, filled with a certain ruefulness.

“What? Who's there?” Finally, Taylor began to pay attention to her surroundings. She couldn't see much in the way of detail without her glasses, but she was definitely in some sort of room.  _A hospital room?_  There wasn't much she could do to determine one way or the other. She didn't have anything plugged into her arms or body, and there were no beeping machines alongside the bed, but that was more a lack of proof than a proof of lack. But there  _was_  someone here; maybe a nurse?

Someone rose into view at the side of the bed. Even going from the blurry outline, it wasn't someone she knew. Not that Taylor knew many nurses, or even female doctors. 'None' was a subset of 'not many', after all. All the same, she squinted to see if she could make out the woman's face. The attempt wasn't hugely successful; her less-than-amazing vision insisted on putting protrusions on the side of the woman's head that her brain interpreted as looking like cat ears. “Uh, hi? Where am I?”

“You're in a secure medical facility, Miss Hebert.” The voice was soft and warm, and had a catch to it that suggested the speaker would much rather giggle or laugh than speak normally. “Oh, I'm sorry. We retrieved these. Here you are.” A hand extended toward her, bearing something that drew a glint from the overhead lighting. She reached out and took it; as she'd half-expected, it turned out to be her glasses.

“Thank you,” she said, while wondering at the woman's words.  _Secure medical facility? Why am **I**  in a secure medical facility?_ Carefully, she unfolded the glasses and fitted them on to her face. They fitted  _properly,_ not in that slightly wonky fashion they'd been in ever since Emma had—

That line of thought was pushed clear out of her head as she saw her companion clearly for the first time. She looked to be younger than Taylor had envisaged, maybe seventeen or so. Black hair and bright, lively eyes—green, a little larger than normal—went with an impish grin on a decidedly  _cute_  face; pronounced cheekbones only made it more so. She was dressed in a T-shirt and jeans as far as Taylor could see.  _Maybe it's casual day at work?_  The shirt had some sort of logo that looked like an “S” and an “L” intertwined. But Taylor wasn't looking at the girl's shirt or even her face. She was looking at the girl's  _ears._

People had ears. This was a thing. However, every human ear Taylor had ever seen was a blobby pink thing just … well, just sitting on the side of the head. From the front, it wasn't even easy to see much in the way of detail. But with this girl it was different. Her ears weren't on the sides of her head; they were closer to the top. And they were larger. And pointier. And had  _fur_  on them. And as she stared, they  _moved._

“What?” The girl stared back at her, obviously having seen her change of expression. “What's the matter? Have I got something on my face?”

Shakily lifting her hand, Taylor pointed. “Uh, your ears …?” In her own mind, she knew damn well she was probably making an utter fool of herself. Either whatever drugs they'd shot into her were utterly messing with her head, or the girl had on some sort of animatronic headgear just to fuck with her.

The girl grinned widely. To her consternation, Taylor noted that her canines were slightly elongated. Not long enough to be considered vampire fangs, and not particularly sharp, but definitely …  _there._  “Oh, yeah. Cool, aren't they? I got 'em done back when I started, and I've never regretted it.” With one hand, she smoothed them back in a preening motion; they sprang back up again under Taylor's disbelieving gaze.

“But how … why … where …  _what's going on here?”_  Taylor's voice rose in a despairing wail. She had  _no_  idea of anything now. Secure medical facilities and girls with mobile cat ears were  _not_  part of her normal worldview. Then again, nor was being locked in her locker, but in retrospect that bit didn't unduly astonish her.  _This has gotta be a dream. I'm still in the locker, and I'm hallucinating._

“Oh. Oh, shit, sorry.” The girl took hold of Taylor's hands and squeezed them reassuringly. “I forgot. Honestly, I did. You don't have this sort of thing where you come from, do you?”

“Um … maybe?” Taylor recalled seeing a TV spot on Case 53s, the so-called 'monster capes'. If someone could end up eight feet tall and bright blue, she  _supposed_  someone else could get cat ears and little tiny cat fangs? “Where am I … exactly?”

“Okay, this is gonna take a little bit of explaining.” The girl let go of Taylor's hands and leaned over to pick up a plastic chair that was for some reason lying on its back. She set it upright and sat down on it. “For starters, my name's Tori. Tori Caswell.” She gave Taylor a beaming smile. “And it's  _really great_  to meet you.”

Tori's smile was infectious; Taylor felt her own cheek muscles beginning to respond. “Uh, the same to you, I guess?” She paused, fully aware of how ungrateful that sounded. Tori was only trying to be friendly, after all. “I'm sorry. I've just never met anyone with cat ears before.”

Tori rolled her eyes slightly. “Trust me, that's okay. At least you haven't asked if you can touch them yet, or worse, just grabbed at them. The number of people who've pulled on them … seriously. Anyway. Like I said, you're in a secure medical facility. It's so secure it's in orbit. This is for your own good.” She gave Taylor a serious look. “It's a mental health issue.”

Taylor blinked at that. Oddly enough, being told she was in orbit wasn't quite so surprising when it came from a girl with cute little cat fangs. And ears; the ears were hard to ignore. “Orbit. Okay.” She didn't seem to be drifting off the bed, so she figured they must be doing that centrifugal spin thing to emulate gravity. Sometimes, having been an incurable bookworm had its benefits; she knew  _all_  the common science fiction tropes. “What's the mental health issue about? And how does being in orbit actually help it?”

“Okay, this is where it gets technical,” Tori said. “You know how on your world some people can get superhuman powers from having something really horrible happen to them?”

Taylor's mind whirled.  _Is she saying I've got powers? Did I get powers because Sophia stuffed me in that locker? I've got **powers**? How does that even work? What sort of powers do I have? Why is that even a mental health issue?_

…  _wait a minute. What did she mean, 'on your world'?_

Out loud, she said, “What?”

“What what?” asked Tori, looking confused.

Taylor took a deep breath. “What do you mean, 'on your world'? You said we're in orbit. Is that around Earth Bet … I mean, are you even  _from_  Earth Bet? Are you an  _alien?”_  It would certainly explain the cat ears, but in the other direction. Maybe the rest of her had been made up to look human …

“No!” Tori said hastily, holding up her hands defensively. “Well, yes, but not in the way you're thinking. I was born on Earth. Just not the same Earth as you.” She gestured at the room. “This station's in orbit around an Earth that's an analogue of yours, but it's not yours. Got it?”

“Oh, so an  _alternate_  Earth,” Taylor said, feeling the pieces drop into place. “Like Earth Aleph.” She paused.  _“Is_ it Earth Aleph?”

“Not as far as I'm aware,” Tori said. “I'd have to check, but I'm pretty sure we just call it plain old simple Earth.”

“Oh.” Taylor let herself relax back on to the pillows; belatedly, she realised she'd been sitting up in a position which her stomach muscles weren't used to holding for too long. “Actually, that's probably a good thing. A manned space station around Earth Bet would be a Simurgh magnet anyway.” It was why beachfront properties were no longer quite as in demand as they'd once been, and why nobody lived near a nuclear reactor if they could help it; the Endbringers had left their mark on the world.

“I'll, uh, take your word for it.” Tori cleared her throat and flicked her ears. Taylor wondered if it was weird how she was getting used to that. “Anyway. As for the mental health issue. Your powers seem to involve controlling bugs. Lots and lots of bugs, all at once. More to the point, you're set up to receive the input from the bugs you're controlling. The trouble is, no human mind we've ever heard of is able to accept that level of input without going catatonic from the stress. So we've got you in a place where we can  _guarantee_  there are no bugs about to mess with your head, so you can gradually get used to the idea, and work out strategies to make sure you don't go nuts when you  _are_  exposed to lots of bugs all at once. Does that make sense?”

It did, scarily so. “So what would've happened if you'd left me there?” She wasn't sure she  _wanted_  to know the answer, but it was definitely something she suspected she  _needed_  to know.

Tori grimaced and waggled her hand. “Maybe a week until your brain acclimatised? Maybe more? We really can't be sure about that sort of thing. Sometimes people adapt fast, and sometimes they don't really ever fully adapt.”

“Urgh.” Taylor felt sickened. “So if you hadn't pulled me out, I'd be catatonic in a psych ward right now. God, the hospital bills would be  _astronomical._ I don't even know how Dad—” A moment later, she sat up in bed as another realisation burst upon her. “Wait, Dad! God, he must be worried sick!”

“He doesn't have to be,” Tori said soothingly. “In fact, if we do it right, he'll never know you were gone.”

Not for the first time, Taylor stared at the cat-girl, wondering when she was going to start making sense. “I'm gonna need an explanation for that one.”

Tori grinned, showing her tiny canines once more. Or should that be 'felines'? Whatever; Taylor focused on what she was saying. “Okay, our technology? It's pretty cool.” She ran her hand over her head, flattening her ears before letting them spring up again. “Full body mods are  _nothing._  Intergalactic travel, faster-than-light real-time sound-and-picture communications to every inhabited planet in the known universe … and yeah, time travel.” Her grin widened. “We can put you back on your Earth anywhere you want, any _when_  you want, so long as it's after you left.”

“Okay, so I've been either kidnapped or rescued by a universe-spanning transhumanist society.” It didn't sound any less weird when she said it out loud. “Now, I'm sure that it's trivial for  _you_  to do this, but for me it's a pretty big deal. And I'm reasonably certain that no matter  _how_ benevolent your society is, you don't just go rescuing people like me from situations like that. Because otherwise, a lot  _more_ people would've been rescued a lot sooner.” She swung her legs over the side of the bed; talking while lying on her back left her feeling more than a little at a disadvantage. “So what's in it for you?”

Tori cleared her throat again. It seemed to be a nervous habit with her. “I want to make you a proposition. An offer. Recruitment, in fact. You get something, or a few somethings, of great value to you, and we get … well, you. For a year. Working for us.”

Taylor blinked. “So all this is a …  _job_  interview?” It didn't fit in with any other job interview she'd ever heard of—not that she'd actually  _attended_  any _—_ but then again, she supposed that near-omnipotent galactic civilisations might do things differently.

“Oh, no, it's a job  _offer,”_ Tori said brightly. “We've already evaluated you, and we're certain that if you want the job, you'll be amazing at it. I'm just here to ask you if you actually  _want_  it, and to let you know of the perks that will come along with it, and the end-of-employment benefits that you'll be getting as a part of your severance package.” She nodded encouragingly. “Of course, if you turn us down, we'll send you back to whenever you want to be, but the benefits are pretty damn impressive, let me tell you.”

Taylor considered that. When Tori said 'impressive', she was speaking from the point of view of someone who lived in the previously-mentioned 'universe-spanning transhumanist society'. “Uh … just  _how_  impressive are we talking about, here?”  _For one year of employment? They must want me pretty badly. **Why**  do they want me so badly?_

“Well, let's see now …” Tori drummed her fingers together for a moment. “You know how you've got bug control super-powers? We can give you an entire  _new_  set of powers on top of that, to make you a whole lot more effective. Or your own planet. Or your own  _spaceship._  Or just plain money—in the hundreds of thousands to the millions range, depending. It's really your choice.”

“You're kidding, right?” Taylor stared at her. “You're not kidding? I could have any of that?” What she could  _do_  with any of that … it beggared the imagination.  _I could be a hero. I could help clean up Brockton Bay._  She'd already had an inkling of such an idea, since Tori had told her about her bug powers … but with  _more_  powers on top? She stared into nothing, her mind turning over the possibilities. “How … how do I even  _qualify_  for something like that?”

“You're here. You qualify.” Tori took her hands and squeezed them encouragingly. “You're smart, you're imaginative, and you're strong willed. This is what we want in an employee. Everything else, we can deal with.”

“Um.” It was hard to say no to the cat-girl, but Taylor's less than stellar self-image made itself known once more. “I don't have  _any_  skills that are probably useful to you. How are you even going to employ me?”

Tori chuckled, then sobered again. “Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I seem to recall asking that very same question, once upon a time.” Leaning back in the chair, she stretched. Very cat-like, Taylor noted. She also couldn't help noticing that the t-shirt was very tight, and Tori didn't seem to be wearing a bra. Also, that Tori had an endowment that Taylor would've sold her left arm to get.  _Wait, is that actually possible here?_

“So did they give you a planet, too?” Tori didn't seem to be dressed like a millionaire or exhibiting any weird powers, so that was Taylor's next guess.

“Oh, I'm still working for them,” Tori said with a grin. “Just taking some time off and interning in the company to make some extra cash. When I finish out my three years, I'll be actually taking a job in management.”

“Oh, okay.” Something wasn't adding up here. Why would someone take time off to fill an intern position? “So what will I be doing if I take the job?”

Sitting forward, Tori put a serious expression on her face. “That's a good question, but I'm going to want you to keep an open mind while I answer it, okay?”

Slowly, Taylor nodded. “O … kay.” She got the impression Tori was about to drop a bombshell on her, but was also working to lessen the impact. Whatever it was, she figured it had to be pretty big.  _They give people super-powers after one year? Or their own **planet**? What do they want me to be? A contract killer?_

“All right then,” Tori said. “The very, very simple answer is that you're going to be a reality TV star. Your entire life will be on view, thirty-two hours a day, the whole time you're employed by us. Who you talk to, when you're awake, when you're asleep. The whole nine yards.” She held up a finger. “There's more, but I need you to process that first.”

This was … a little more than Taylor had expected. “The whole time? I mean … when I'm in the shower, going to the bathroom, getting changed … everything?” Then another thing Tori had said occurred to her.  _Wait— **thirty-two**  hours a day? Oh, duh. Another planet. Longer day._

Tori nodded soberly. “You'll have zero privacy.  _Billions_  of people will be watching your every move. On the downside, you'll have no secrets whatsoever. On the upside, you'll have legions of adoring fans almost from the word go.” She gave Taylor an engaging grin. “Our advertising department is  _very_  good at what they do.”

“Legions … of adoring fans …” That, alone, was hard for Taylor to parse. “They'll  _want_  to watch me?”  _But I'm **boring**! _ her inner monologue wailed.  _Ugly! Nobody wants to look at **me**!_

“Oh, hell yes,” Tori confirmed. “You'll be a  _star._  Seriously, think of the most famous celebrity on Earth Bet, then forget them because you're gonna have  _ten thousand_  times as many fans who'd love to meet you in person.”

“But … I'm  _me,”_  Taylor pointed out cogently, gesturing at her body. Stick-thin limbs, abysmally flat chest, too-wide mouth … the list was depressingly long. “And what could I do to keep them entertained? Song and dance routines?”

“Well, for the first half of that question, look at me,” Tori suggested. “I did  _not_  have this hot bod when I first joined. This is a  _signing bonus,_ babe. So to speak, anyway. This is something you  _start_  with.” She preened; Taylor couldn't help but notice exactly how  _amazingly_  proportioned she was. Taylor wasn't into girls, but Tori would've given her ideas if she was.

“What, the cat ears and all?” Taylor figured that any upgrade to her body would probably be for the best, but she wasn't sure about the other additions.

Tori nearly fell off the chair laughing. “Oh, no. No.  _Hell_ , no. You can have any kind of looks you want. Seriously. Cat-girl, wolf-girl, bug-girl—if that's what you want—or just  _you,_ two point oh.” She wiped away tears, then mimed a camera aperture with her fingers, framing Taylor with them. “What you want to be is up to  _you.”_ Then she cleared her throat. “Which brings us to the second part of the question. What the show's about.”

Taylor tilted her head, still digesting the concept of having her body made over to whatever she wanted. A mental image of herself made up to supermodel-standard, strolling through Winslow and seeing Emma's jaw drop from sheer blind envy, stuck in her mind and wouldn't go away. “Okay, hit me.”

Tori took a deep breath, looking and sounding a little nervous. “Well, the name of the company is Slut Life.”

It took a few seconds for that to sink in. It didn't hit her as hard as it might have; Tori had given her lots of hints, after all. But still … “So wait. I'd be a 'slut'? I'd be having sex?”  _Give her a chance,_ her caution told her.  _It might not be as bad as it sounds._

“Basically, yes.” Tori nodded. “It's what the show's all about. You know how I said there was no privacy? Especially not for that.” She held up her hand as Taylor opened her mouth again. “Hear me out. There will be  _no_  forced sex for people who aren't actually into that sort of thing. Some are; I'm not. I'm guessing from your expression that you aren't either. So you don't need to worry about that. There's a checklist—a contract, actually—which states what the company's allowed to subject you to. If you don't pick any options to have sex forced on you, then it simply won't happen.”

Taylor blinked. “Okay.” Tori had sounded very adamant on the subject, which reassured her somewhat. “But I  _would_  be expected to have sex at some point, right?” It wasn't the idea of having sex that put her off so much as  _not having the choice_  to not have sex. While she was a virgin, she'd had her share of hormone-fuelled teenager night-time fantasies that came with puberty and sexual maturation. Not as many as some, she suspected, but the number was more than zero. If it ever came to the right guy, who was actually interested in her, she figured she wouldn't be  _totally_  against the idea …

“Well, as I said, it  _is_  what the show's all about,” Tori confirmed. “But there's more to it than just sex. You'll have a home life—well, you'll have a  _home—_ with the option of live-in roommates, amenities, whatever level of comfort you feel okay with choosing and … ah, yeah.” She cleared her throat. “Don't freak out. This next bit's not quite as bad as it sounds.”

“No promises.” Taylor didn't like the sound of this, although Tori had been very up-front with her so far. And she hadn't signed anything, which meant she could walk away at any time. Though the temptation of the after-employment bonuses still tugged at her.  _Extra powers … millions of dollars … what I could do with that._ And in the back of her mind, the idea of getting an actual sexy body was also jumping up and down to get her attention.

“That's fair.” Tori gave her a hesitant smile. “Another aspect of the show is what we call 'owners'. Now before you start getting worried, we're not going to sell you off as a sex slave.” She paused. “You're not into that, are you? Oh, good. Nor am I. Some people are, apparently, but it's a totally consensual thing. I hear it's sort of like getting married, only more so. Anyway, where was I?”

“Owners,” Taylor supplied, not liking the sound of the word at  _all._

“Yeah, owners.” Tori nodded. “Like I said, it's not as bad as it seems. Owners are … people who you're obliged to spend time with. You're going to need to pick at least one potential owner from the list, and spend at least several hours of one day per week with them. But you  _do_  get to pick. Again, you're not forced to take someone else's pick.”

“But I can't  _not_  pick one, right?” Taylor's bad feeling was starting to get worse. “Someone I'm gonna have to have sex with, no matter what.”

“Oh, no, no.” Tori waved her hands in negation. “Yes, you have to pick. But not all of them are about sex. Admittedly, most  _are—_ this  _is_  Slut Life, after all—but some are just about companionship. The Gentleman will court you with the full intent of marrying you, but he doesn't believe in sex before marriage. And the Cutie just wants to be your friend, to go out and have fun with you.” She tilted her hand from side to side. “Most of the others … yeah, they'll pretty well want to bang you. Though depending on the owner, they'll take a lot of pride in seducing you.” She giggled. “Being seduced by a futa is  _fun.”_

Taylor wasn't sure what a 'futa' was, and was equally certain she didn't want to know. “I'm not so sure about either of those, sorry. All my friendships have crashed and burned. I'm kind of death on them.” And she  _certainly_  wasn't interested in someone who just wanted to get into her pants, no matter how they dressed it up. Or undressed it, for that matter.

“Yeah, I read your file.” Tori looked solemn. “Trust me, you won't get that here. See, this is all for the show. The Cuties and the Gentlemen are picked for the fact that they  _want_  to fill that role for you. If they diverge from that, they get dropped from the show, paid off, and you never see them again.” She paused. “Well, I guess the Girly Trainer's also a no-sex option, but she's very hands-on. She'll literally pull your clothes off of you and force you to wear sexy lingerie under your hand-picked high-fashion clothing. Then she'll teach you how to wear makeup right, coach you in how to talk to boys, and so on.”

That actually sounded not so bad to Taylor, except for the 'hands-on' thing. But of course … “Um, if I  _want_  to meet boys, I can just choose to have that happen, right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Tori agreed. “If there's anything Slut Life can arrange for you, it's to meet the boy of your dreams so you can bang his brains out. Or not, as you see fit. Oh, wait. There's one other no-sex option for an owner, but it's almost as intrusive as the Girly Trainer.”

“Okay, what's that one?” Taylor still hadn't fully gotten her head around the idea that she was looking at options for spending a year having sex on TV for an eventual reward, but … well, the reward was something that she'd give a lot for.  _Is it worth giving a year of my life for? And having sex for?_

“Parents,” declared Tori. “Not your  _real_  parents, of course,” she added hastily, probably due to the look on Taylor's face. “But a very nice couple who are willing to act as your foster parents. They'll cook and clean and make you do chores, and help you with your homework—if you choose to keep up your studies—and in general, be your parents.”

“Oh.” She saw what Tori meant by 'intrusive'. “And they'd be okay if I had sex with a boy, if I met him and liked him enough to go that far with him?” Which was a question she  _never_  thought she'd be asking; she felt a flush colouring her cheeks.

Tori rolled her eyes. “Of course. They'd probably leave the room to give you your privacy, but it's all part of the show.”

“Ah. Yes. The show.” That made for a certain amount of very weird sense. Then something else occurred to her. “And they wouldn't be interested in …” She flushed again, not even wanting to say the words, but unable to take her mind off of it, like a tongue probing a sore tooth.  _Having sex with me._

“Hah, nope.” Tori grinned at her. “Unless you chose that option. Then it'd be Daddy dearest all day long.”

“Oh,  _God_  no!” yelped Taylor, hiding her face in her arms. She was pretty sure the tips of her ears were about to catch fire. That was  _one_ role she never wanted to think of her Dad in. Why they even  _had_  an option for that, she had no idea.

“Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help teasing you just a little.” Tori giggled. “You're  _so_  cute when you blush like that. But anyway, that's the parents option.”

“Right.” Taylor thought about what Tori had told her. On the face of it, it seemed to be a reasonable bargain. For the low, low price of one Taylor Hebert for one year, she'd get extra super-powers and the choice of whatever other options existed in the post-employment rewards scheme. A year of training with her powers, so she was actually good with them by the time they sent her back to Earth Bet.

_But in order to earn this, I'm going to have to have sex._

_Am I ready for that? Physically **or**  emotionally?_

As much as she tried to tell herself that people had done more to get less and considered it a bargain, her natural conservatism pushed back. She liked to consider herself a 'good' girl, no matter what the bitches at school said to her and about her. This—all of this—felt like she'd be selling her body, her honour, for selfish reasons. When it came down to it, she just couldn't justify saying yes, no matter how much she'd get out of it.

_I guess they're just going to have to send me back to—_

“Oh, shit!” she shouted, severely startling Tori. Jumping off the bed, she grabbed the catgirl by the front of her T-shirt and pulled her to her feet. “You can time-travel back how far?”

“As far as we need to,” Tori said, putting her hands on Taylor's but not trying to make her loosen her grip. “But we won't be sending you back before we picked you up, for obvious reasons. Why?”

“No, not  _me.”_  Taylor tried to get her churning thoughts in order.  _“Mom!_  She died in a car accident two years ago! Can you save her? Rescue her? Like you did with me?”

Tori shrugged. “Sure, but we couldn't save her  _then._  We'd have to bring her forward. No messing with your past timeline.”

“But she'd be safe and alive, right?” insisted Taylor. “And she could go back to Earth Bet with me once my year was up?”

“Sure,” said Tori again, then frowned. “But there's only one more time-jump authorised with your case. To put you back where you came from. If we did this, you wouldn't get back for a year.”

Slowly, Taylor let Tori's shirt go. Her mind was filled with a cold, hard certainty.  _This_ was what she needed to do. “Do it. I'm guessing you can get a message to Dad? Tell him from me that I'm safe and all that.”

“Record the message and we'll make sure he gets it,” Tori confirmed. “Does this mean you're signing up?”

Taylor looked her dead in the eye. “Get my mom back for me, and you're damn  _right_  I'll sign up.” Everything else was incidental; getting her mom back was  _personal._  And if it took a year on a sex-based TV reality show to make sure it happened, that was what she'd do.

There was a knock on the door; Taylor and Tori both looked around. It opened a moment later, and Taylor stared. Despite what she'd just been saying, the reality of the situation was another thing altogether. “ … Mom?”

Annette Rose Hebert, wearing a stylish top and skirt, smiled at her daughter. “It  _took_  you long enough, little owl. I've been waiting out there for the last ten minutes.”

Taylor gaped, then stared at Tori. “But … but I just …”

“ _Time travel,_ sweetheart,” Annette reminded her. “They rescued me a week ago by my personal timeline. Rebuilt my body, taught me how to walk again, and then it was just a matter of waiting for you to show up so you could ask them to do it. Causality is a  _pain.”_

Taylor launched herself across the room and latched on to her mother, holding on for dear life. She felt the familiar embrace as hot tears ran down her face. “It's you. It's really you.”

“It really is,” Annette confirmed. “And while as your mother I'm not a  _hundred_  percent on board with what you're signing up to do, girls younger than you have done worse things to keep their families safe. So … I guess I get to be your Mom for the duration anyway? If you want?”

Taylor giggled through her tears. “Definitely, Mom. Definitely.”

Everything else was an optional extra. She  _had_  what she wanted.


	2. Contractual Obligations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor meets Tori's boss, and finds there's a snag in her plans. However, she works out a way around it.

**Taylor**

According to the nameplate on his desk, Tori's boss was called Kenneth Arbor. The man appeared to be in his fifties or sixties and had the look of a quintessential bureaucrat, including a three-piece suit and glasses. He looked up at the three of us standing before his desk, pushed his glasses up on his nose and frowned. I was almost certain both the glasses and the frown were an affectation. For one part, with the tech they had access to, there should be no good reason to suffer any kind of bad vision. For the other part, the man had to have signed off on what Tori had put into motion. Still, as Dad had put so succinctly more than once, bureaucrats had to bureaucrat. If they didn't get the chance to put their stamp on events, they got unhappy.

“This is most irregular,” he complained. “People rescued in this fashion are invariably recruits, not adjuncts to recruits.” He peered at Mom over his glasses, then tilted his head. “You're not here to be a Slut Life Contestant? It would make the paperwork a great deal easier if you were.”

Beside me, Mom didn't change posture, though I was almost certain she'd tensed. “No, sir,” she said quietly. “I had no choice in the matter. My daughter asked for me to be rescued.”

“Hmm.” Arbor looked over the paper before him. “Irregular,” he muttered again, then looked up at Mom again. “Could I perhaps prevail upon you to become a Contestant? After all, you won't be getting anything except what your daughter shares with you. If you signed on as well, you could have a longevity treatment, reverse your effective age to whatever you chose, and spend the year in comfort. And of course, you wouldn't lack for agreeable male companionship.”

At that moment, a side door to the office slid open, and a dark-haired handsome young man entered. He cleared his throat politely, bringing Arbor's attention to him.

“Excuse me,” Arbor said to us, then turned to the young man. “Yes, Gareth?”

“Minister Page just called, sir,” Gareth replied. “It's about your five o'clock.”

Arbor nodded impatiently. “Tell him I'm busy. I'll call him back in a few minutes.”

“Yes, sir.” Gareth gave us an unreadable look and retreated back into his side-office.

“If it's not one thing, it's another,” muttered Arbor. Returning his attention to us, he frowned. “Where were we?”

“You were trying to convince me to sign up as a Contestant,” Mom said steadily. “I don't believe that was in my daughter's plan for me. Also, she tells me that my husband is still faithful to me, two years after my death. I'm not going to repay that by jumping into bed with the first handsome man I see.”

“Truly? You're so monogamous?” Arbor shook his head disbelievingly. “Suppose I offer you both a twenty-credit bonus on your contracts. A mother-daughter team, aged so that you appear as twins. I guarantee, the ratings would skyrocket. Especially if you could stage a little tiff over the same man once in a while.”

Mom's lips tightened just a little, and I blessed the fact that the (in)famous Hebert temper came from Dad, not from her. If  _he'd_ been in the room, he would no doubt have punched the man by now. As it was,  _I_ wanted to punch him “No, sir,” Mom said firmly. “I will fulfil the role of Taylor's mother within the show, and support her in what she does, but I will not take a contract with Slut Life myself. Once she's finished her stint here, we go home.”

Arbor sighed, apparently in regret. “Well, there's a slight problem with that.”

I glanced sideways at Tori.  _What's he talking about?_

She widened her eyes fractionally.  _I have no idea._

“A slight problem?” Mom's voice never even quivered. “What sort of problem?”

Kenneth Arbor leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers before him. “Well, you  _see,_  the kind of rescue we arranged for you—complete with fake body for the aftermath—is  _usually_  only carried out for people who've agreed to sign up for Slut Life.”

“We've  _been_  over this,” Mom pointed out. “These were special circumstances. If you hadn't done it, Taylor wouldn't have agreed to sign a contract with you at all. I never agreed to  _anything_  before I was rescued and rebuilt. I was in no condition to agree to anything.”

“True,” Arbor agreed with a dip of his head. “However, the irregularities were noticed, and I was ordered to go over the situation with Legal.  _They_  pointed out an aspect of the situation that may have slipped Ms Caswell's mind.” He gave Tori a pointed look. “Specifically, the circumstances of a Contestant being sent back are dependent on the terms of the contract that gets filled out and submitted before she begins her year.” A pause for effect. “People who aren't Contestants by definition haven't filled out a contract, which means we don't have any particular obligation to repatriate them.”

“What?” Tori's voice was full of outrage. “No! Sir, I  _told_  them she could go home with Taylor!”

“And she can, just as soon as she can arrange passage for herself.” Arbor's voice never rose at all. I figured he'd had this in his back pocket the whole time.  _Asshole._  “Slut Life is not in the business of arranging free rides for anyone, anywhere.”

“And what if I told you to shove your contract up your ass?” I demanded. Mom put her hand on my arm, but I shook it off. “That's a dirty trick and you know it.”

“There was no 'trick' involved, Miss Hebert,” Arbor said blandly. “You took it as given that Ms Caswell had the authority to arrange something that she simply … didn't. As for yourself, when you stated you would sign the contract, you meant it, did you not? That declaration is almost as good as ink on paper for legal purposes. Walking that back now could just mean that you're out of a ride home as well.”

“But I didn't  _know_  Mom couldn't come home with me then!” I shouted.

Arbor held up both hands as if to say 'wait', then snapped his fingers. From hidden speakers around the room came Tori's voice.  _“Does this mean you're signing up?”_

My voice followed.  _“Get my mom back for me, and you're damn **right**  I'll sign up.”_ It wasn't hard to hear the sheer determination in my tone. I'd meant it, all right.

“As you see, we got your mother back for you,” he pointed out blandly. “We fufilled  _our_  end of the bargain, as indicated by your stated declaration.”

It was a good thing for both of us that he didn't even consider cracking a sneer or other triumphant expression, because I would've done my best to wipe it off his face if he had.

Mom wasn't done yet. “If you're stating that Taylor's words made for a binding verbal contract because she meant them, then so did Tori's,” she declared boldly. “That should make them equally binding.”

Arbor sighed. “Come now, Mrs Hebert. I could make a verbal contract to sell you this space station. I could even put it in writing. No matter how fervently I  _meant_  them, the words wouldn't be worth the breath I used to say them because  _I have no authority_  to do that. Seven different sensors picked up your daughter's declaration, made in front of a Slut Life employee, and an AI determined that she not only had the authority to make the statement but also that she meant it.  _That's_ what makes it binding.”

“So you're going to force Mom into the show just to be allowed to go home at the end of the year, all for extra ratings” I said bitterly. “I  _liked_  you guys up till now.”

Tori's boss sat forward, holding up his hands again. “I'm forcing nobody to do  _anything_. This is what's come down from above. Your mother has been cleared to be a part of your contract and fulfil the role of an owner for you. That situation in itself is somewhat irregular, but it doesn't violate the spirit of the rules, so we're allowing it to happen. When your contract runs out, if you or she can arrange passage for her back to your home continuum, then she gets to go home. It's just that Slut Life won't be picking up the tab for that specific trip.”

Mom bit her lip and averted her eyes from me. “Well then, I guess I—”

“Stop!” Tori stepped in front of her. “Before you finish that statement, how about we go over the contract? Maybe there's a way Taylor can get you home anyway.” She gave her boss a glare.  _“Within_  the terms of the contract.”

“And if you can achieve that, go right ahead,” he agreed smoothly. “I'm not the enemy here. I'm just the messenger boy.” Which I somehow doubted, but I suspected I'd never be able to prove it. He was just too good at controlling his expressions. Or maybe I just didn't like him.

“Come on, guys,” Tori said. “Let's go look at the contract and see what we can squeeze out of it.” Turning, she headed for the door. Mom followed and I went last. I seriously wanted to slam the door behind me, but it was a sliding type, which kind of defeated the purpose.

<><>

Tori's (borrowed) office space consisted of a desk that folded down into a bed, and a chair. She had a laptop which she lifted off the desk before verbally commanding it to fold away. It did so without fuss or bother, and Tori plunked herself down in the middle of the bed, scooting back and crossing her legs so she could rest her back against the wall with the laptop on her legs. “Gather round, guys,” she said. “Let's have a look at this thing. It's been a while since I filled out my own contract, but I seem to recall that there's a few options I never bothered taking.”

Mom sat down on the bed to Tori's left and I took the right. We had to get close to see the screen properly, but Tori didn't seem to mind at all.

The laptop took a few seconds to boot up, but the desktop screen was  _amazing._  Each icon was a gently-revolving 3D hologram, and some were even animated. I watched as she muttered to herself about 'cleaning up the mess' and took what looked like a stack of papers between thumb and forefinger. With a realistic crackling noise, she rolled it into a ball of paper, then flicked it accurately toward a galvanised trash can. The can lid opened to allow the ball to fly in, then it clanged shut again.

“Okay,” she said. “Here's the draft contract that was forwarded to me for your use.” Taking what looked like a tiny legal briefcase between thumb and forefinger once more, she squeezed the sides until it popped open, then grabbed at the sheaf of papers within and spread them across the screen with a swiping motion of her thumb. They sat farther 'forward' on the screen than everything else; when she tapped the leftmost one, it unfolded with a realistic motion to become a full-sized screen of print. With, as it happened, a pen and an eraser hovering in front of it.

Mom and I pressed closer to Tori to read the contract. For legalese, it seemed to be pretty straightforward. Once the contract was filled out and signed, it couldn't be voided without falling afoul of some pretty strenuous legal penalties. Some of these, depending how blatant, could lead to criminal charges being laid.  _None_  of them had the option of being deported back to Earth Bet, which wasn't a huge surprise.

From what Arbor had said, I hadn't voided  _this_  contract by threatening to not sign up, but my declaration that I  _would_  sign and the rescue of Mom had moved us past the point where I could simply refuse and be sent back home. They'd performed a service for me, I'd promised payment (the 'payment' being my signature on a contract) and … yeah. I'd painted myself into a corner with that one.  _Note to self: if I make any more verbal contracts, make sure I've got **all**  my conditions up front before I accept payment._

Of course, Mom was now alive, so that was a  _huge_  plus right there. The trick was how I was gonna get us both back to Earth Bet without signing myself up for stuff I didn't feel comfortable doing. I had the sneaking suspicion that this was gonna happen  _anyway_  before the year was up; I just wanted to hold that moment off as long as possible.

“Okay, so you're just … wait a minute. Why are you rated as Important?” Tori frowned. “You get five times the amount of money at the end, but …” She tapped on the wording, and another document opened. “Ah. Huh. Your powers. There are people who'll be wanting to talk to you about that. Anyone with extra-human powers gets slotted in as 'important', I guess.” She pouted slightly. It looked adorable. “I just got the 'random person' option.”

“I suppose I would too, if I joined,” Mom noted. Carefully, she tapped the little 'x' on the top corner of the explanatory page, and it vanished. Apparently some things didn't change. “I wonder if I could get your father in here for a Family setup.”

“I could ask,” Tori said, and grimaced. “I'm sorry, guys. I didn't know he was going to be that much of a dick.”

“Um, maybe not the best idea,” I said. “Bringing Dad in, I mean. This place just might break his brain.”

“Well, let's not rule it out, shall we?” Mom gave me a raised eyebrow. “It might break his brain, but I'm pretty sure I can unbreak it.”

“We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Tori said. “Let's see what you're comfortable with handling first, Taylor.” With practised moves, she flicked through the contract, pausing here and there to check on wording. “All right then, let's see. Body mods.”

“Body mods?” I remembered her words about how getting modifications was a perk of signing the contract. “What sort of body mods?” With her body pressing warm against me, I had to be careful not to plant my elbow into her right breast. With a grunt of irritation, I put my arm up behind her neck; a moment later, Mom did the same. Tori was shorter than the both of us, so this worked. It also seemed to suit Tori, because she managed to snuggle up against both of us at the same time.

“Okay, let's start with the basics; like, do you want to keep your old body and have a few add-ons like implants, or get yourself made over from scratch?” Tori wriggled against me; the T-shirt was thin and there was a certain amount of her to wriggle with. I was acutely aware of her breast pressing against my ribs. “I mean, check this bod out. I got the whole new body deal, and I've never regretted it for a moment.”

“Tori dear,” Mom said reprovingly. “Stop trying to seduce my daughter. I'm not at all sure she's interested in other girls, and I  _am_  certain this isn't the time and place.”

“Right, sorry,” Tori said, sounding just a little crestfallen, but she stopped wriggling. “You pick up habits around here. Casual flirting's just a way to say hi.”

I wanted to point out that I'd seen makeout sessions at Winslow which had been less definitive than Tori's idea of 'casual flirting', but Mom's future was in the balance so I kept my mouth shut. The chart of options, however, definitely claimed my attention. “This looks … interesting.”

“And it also gives you twenty credits toward the final total,” Mom agreed. “Normally I'd be dubious about getting plastic surgery of this level, but it's obviously nowhere near as crude as it is on Earth Bet. If you're comfortable with it, I'm not going to stand in your way.”

“Thanks, Mom.” I ran my eye down the list. “I think I'll keep me mostly the way I am … well, except maybe upgrade my looks a bit … ooh.” My attention was caught by the 'breast size' line. “Mom, what's a good size to take?”

Mom laughed out loud. “You're asking  _me?_  Sweetheart, I only graduated to a B-cup after I had  _you.”_

I snuck a sideways glance at Tori's endowment. “Uh, what did you choose?” I asked the cat-girl who was contentedly sandwiched between us.

“Oh, this? This is a C-cup,” she replied proudly, arching her back to stick out her chest. “They do good work, don't they? Want a closer look?” Without waiting for an answer, she pulled up her shirt to expose her naked breasts. They were … impressive. Firm, rounded, with aggressively pink nipples that could probably put my eye out. And  _far_  sexier than I'd ever dreamed of having for myself.

“They do,” Mom agreed gravely. “You can put them away now.” Belying her tone, I couldn't help notice that her eyes lingered on Tori's endowment quite a bit longer than mine did.

Tori pouted, but she pulled her shirt down again. “You're no fun.”

“No doubt.” Mom's tone was dry. “Though, Taylor? I'd suggest making that your absolute upper limit, and perhaps sticking to a B-cup instead.” She cupped her hands in front of her and jumped them up and down. “If you're still set on being a superhero, your breasts will thank you if they're not bouncing everywhere when you're running across the rooftops.”

“How about a C-cup and a really good sports bra?” I argued. I was pretty sure Emma had a C-cup, and with my height and the body mods I was gonna get, I  _knew_  I could wear it better than she could. Petty? Maybe just a little. But if I couldn't use my powers to cover her in bugs (God knew I wanted to, but it would be a step too far) I'd destroy her socially instead.

Mom sighed. “I can't really argue against that, dear. Just remember, I  _did_  advise caution. Nothing higher than a C-cup.”

“Cool.” I tapped the 'C-cup' option, then went with 'normal' for 'ass size'. Anything was better than 'what ass?'. Everything else I picked was basically what I had already, until I reached 'general body type'. “Athletic,” I said firmly. I'd seen what Sophia could do with an athletic body type, and it was what I wanted for rooftop running anyway. Nobody argued; Mom obviously wanted the best for me, and Tori probably just wanted to see me with an athletic body. Me? If I could destroy Emma in her social clique and Sophia on the running track as  _well_  as being a kickass superhero, there'd be  _nothing_  I couldn't do.

After a brief argument about what my voice sounded like (Mom maintained my voice was 'girly', while Tori plumped for 'feminine' … well, she  _actually_  said 'sexy as fuck') we settled on 'girly' because I'd probably grow into the more mature one later on. Then we went on to the next section. This, according to Tori, was where the real points would be made and lost.

“Nope, no penises, thanks,” I muttered. “And I'll stick with the one vagina I have.”

“You know, you're missing out on some pretty intense experiences,” Tori ventured. “My girlfriend's a futa, and she says it's an absolute blast.”

That was the second time I'd heard her use that term. From context, I thought I had it figured out. “Uh, no,” I said hastily. “For one thing, I'm not hugely interested in having a penis. Second, I'm gonna be a superhero. Those tend to involve tight outfits. I don't want to have to worry about an inconvenient bulge at the wrong time.”

“Not to mention having to explain to your father how you ended up as a dickgirl,” Mom added in an amused tone of voice. “Your, uh, growth spurt will be  _just about_  explainable. But adding a penis doesn't usually happen in the normal run of puberty.”

“Oh, there's an option later on to make it retractable,” Tori pointed out helpfully. “And to have any testicles you choose to be tucked inside. You know, if you want.” From the hopeful look she gave me, it was clear what  _she_  wanted me to choose.

She pouted when I shook my head, but I was adamant. “No,” I said. “Just no. One weirdness at a time, thanks.” I kept reading down the list. “Techno … uh, no. I'll stick with the original equipment there, thanks. Implants? Don't need 'em. Hyperfertile? Wow, just nope. Hormones to make me more feminine? The new body should fix that.” I paused at the next one. “Hair removal?”  _That_  was tempting.

“One credit … hmm.” Mom had obviously been reading along with me. “If you think it's worthwhile, honey. God knows  _I'd_  pay for it.”

“Okay,” I said, mentally ticking my total down to nineteen credits. “Masochist … yeah, nope.” Then I read the next one, and found myself blushing. “Wow. Cum connoisseur? Nope. Just nope.” Any semen that found its way to my lips, I decided, would have to sink or swim on its own merits. So to speak. Not that I was planning to make anything like that happen. I blushed harder.

“I've got this next one,” Tori said proudly. “But I took  _all_  the options. It comes out to zero cost, but I can make any part of me erogenous if I feel like it.” She wriggled between us again.  _“So_  worth it.”

“Okay, I'm impressed,” Mom said. “You just managed to make sitting side by side fully clothed actually dirty. But can we get back to sorting out Taylor's contract?” Somehow, she managed to put a snap into her tone without actually raising her voice.

“... yes, ma'am,” Tori replied, her voice a little subdued. “I'm guessing you're not interested in being an amputee?”

I looked the option over. One the one hand, it was worth fifteen credits. On the other hand, I'd probably end up  _without_  another hand if I took it. Fifteen credits, I decided, just wasn't worth the hassle. “Nope,” I said. I skimmed over the next two before I hit another one I liked. “Menstruation control? For one credit?” That was even more attractive than hair removal.

“Take it,” Mom advised at once. “You'll only ever have this chance once.”

“Good point.” I was now down to eighteen. “Gag reflex … ugh, no.” Taking that was basically announcing that I was preparing for lots of oral sex. Giving, not receiving. And unless a superhero fight went  _really_  badly, I couldn't see how it would come in useful. “Wow … flexible holes? How flexible can they  _get?”_

Tori cleared her throat. “One of the owner options is an honest to goodness dragon. He's … let's say, you  _need_  a certain amount of stretchiness to let him in. I've never been there, but I've watched it. If you don't  _know_  she can take him, it's pretty disturbing.”

I met Mom's gaze over the top of Tori's head, and shook my head. “Hell …” I began.

“ … no,” she finished. “Unless you intend to store things up there, I'd advise 'nope' to that as well.”

The mental image almost made me cross my eyes; it  _did_  make me wince. “Yeah, nope. And this next one, what the  _hell?_  Nope!” I moved on as fast as I could. “Ooh, tattoos and piercings add credit?”

“ _Lewd_  tattoos and piercings,” Tori noted. “Images that are 'dirty', as you call them. Or piercings in places that people consider sexy.”

I scanned the list. “I could get a navel piercing. It sounds less painful than some of them.”

Mom tilted her head. “I can tell you that some of them can be painful. And others can be inconvenient. The navel sounds fine to me, though.”

“Okay, navel it is.” I selected that one. Tori tapped an icon, and then typed in NAVEL. When it saved itself, we went on. “Okay … nope, nope, nope,  _wow_  nope … always perky? Never need a bra?”

“I'm reasonably certain that only applies to normal everyday movement,” Mom pointed out. “Feel free to take it, but you  _will_  need that sports bra for violent activities.”

“Sounds legitimate.” I selected it. “Okay, no, no, no … I don't intend to  _get_  pregnant, at least not here … there's your embedded testicles and retractable penis … hmm, Flexible.”

“Wait,” interrupted Mom. “Before we get bogged down in the cosmetic options, I believe we should go forward and look at what we require to get me home.  _Then_  see if it's feasible to take them.”

“Oh, yeah. Good point.” Tori closed that document and opened another one. “Okay, here we go. Scrolling down … okay, Teleporter and Personal Teleporter. As far as I know—and I  _will_  check, I promise!—once a Contestant is done here, they can choose to take a home here. If they do that and they have a Teleporter, it can be unlocked to let them 'port from here to their home planet and back, more or less at will. Well, teleport  _there_ , anyway. Personal Teleports are what's required to teleport  _back._ ”

“Why do we need it?” asked Mom practically. “The Personal Teleport, I mean? Once we're home, we're home.”

“A superhero base I can teleport into at any time, that the villains would never be able to locate?” I asked rhetorically. “Why would I ever need a thing like that?”

She gave me an appraising look. “That's a valid point of view,” she noted. “Of course, this means you'd be coming back here on a semi-regular basis. You're comfortable with that?”

“If I can control my comings and goings, then sure. It was only when I thought you were going to be stuck here because they wanted to be dicks that I was unhappy. I mean, wow. It's  _another planet._  And once I'm not a Contestant, there's no pressure to do anything I might not want to do.” I shrugged. “Hell, they might even have tech here I could buy and use as a superhero.”

“Yeah, they do,” Tori noted. “But let's not count … it's count our chickens, right? I never understood that one. What's wrong with counting chickens? Is it bad luck? Is that why they don't let chickens cross the road?”

I chuckled. Sometimes Tori came across as not unlike Mom and me, and sometimes she said something like that. “The rest of it goes 'before they're hatched'. But you're right. Looks like the teleporter needs at least a small house. Where are the houses?”

“'Before they're hatched' … huh. That actually makes sense now.” Tori scanned the screen. “That'll be in this page,” she said, shifting the page aside and opening another. “Nope, sorry, that's owners. It'll be this one, then.”

The second time was the charm. I scanned down the options. “Dungeon … prison … wow, does anyone actually  _take_  those?”

“If they're into self-punishment, sure,” Tori said cheerfully. “There's a guy called Tyrone. He's an owner you don't call on unless you want to find out what it's like to be a prison bitch. People I've talked to say it's much more 'authentic' if they're actually in a prison cell at the time.” She shuddered. “I mean, I don't mind a little light bondage from time to time, but that sort of thing's  _way_  past my personal line. Just saying.”

“Yeah, pass,” I muttered. “Small house … huh. Mom, you figure we could live okay in a place like that?”

“One roommate, two if we don't mind zero privacy,” she noted. “Certainly, I believe we could survive for a year. And it would be more pleasant than a dorm room or a bunker. I'd prefer something like an apartment or a large house, but they're your credits, honey.”

“Well, it's five for the house, and five for shared amenities,” I noted. “Plus seventy-five for the Teleporter and Personal Teleporter. How much is it for the option to take a home here?”

“Forty credits,” Tori said promptly. “It's a bonus, not a cost. So we're down to forty-five credits in the red to get your Mom home, not counting body mods and stuff. And you said you wanted extra super-powers, right?”

I nodded, my interest piqued. “Yeah. Where's that?”

“Right at the end, with Rewards,” she told me. “Want to go see?”

“Honey, should you be jumping to the rewards just yet?” cautioned Mom. “It's probably not a good idea to grab the good stuff first, before you find out what it's going to cost you.”

“I'm not signing the contract  _yet,”_ I said. “I just want to see.”

“Your wish, my command, blah blah blah.” Tori pulled up the relevant page.

I read it, blinked, and read it again. “What the  _hell?”_

“Language, dear,” Mom reproved me gently.

“Sorry, Mom. What the absolute living  _fuck?”_  I stared at the options given. “Tori, why didn't you tell me about  _this_  bit?”

“Taylor …” Mom had that 'I am disappointed in you' tone in her voice.

I sighed. “Mom, this company has 'Slut' as part of its  _title._  I don't think the word 'fuck' is exactly a swearword around here.”

“Hm.” She considered that. “I suppose you're right. Even if I think you're pushing it just a little. Just remember, once we're back home, you don't want to be dropping words like that in polite company.”

I snorted. “I'm gonna be a superhero, remember? The people I'll be associating with will mostly swear worse than they do here.” I turned back to the computer. “Secret society? Speed runs? Perfect powers? These were things I would've liked to know about  _ahead_ of time.” My eyes dissecting the text, I stored away the tidbits of data. “Can I have a notebook or something? I want to write some stuff down.”

“Taylor …” Mom tried again. “Remember, the more you try to get, the more you'll have to do.”

“That's why I need the notepad,” I said. “I need to write down what I want, and what I'm willing to do to get it. Then I'm gonna see if what I want is worth what I'm willing to do for it.”

“Use my laptop,” Tori said unexpectedly, handing the device to me. “I'll take your mom for a tour of the station. Maybe get us something to eat. Want anything?”

“Pita wrap, if you've got them,” I said, but I was already distracted.

It was only vaguely that I noticed them get up and head out. “She gets like this sometimes …” Mom's voice faded into the distance.

Biting my lip in concentration, I imitated the hand gestures Tori had used, and went back to the first page. Then I found an icon that looked like a notepad and waved my finger through it. There was the tiniest resistance, which I found fascinating, then the pad opened; a page unfolded to cover a good part of the screen. Eyes flicking from the document to the notepad and back, I began to take notes.

<><>

By the time they returned, I'd covered several pages with notes. Part way through, I'd discovered the dictation function, which made things go a lot faster. I'd also gone from mild curiosity to a dawning premise to a sharp determination.  _I can make this work. I **know**  I can._

“Taylor,” Mom said. “Time for a break. Here's your pita wrap, and I got you some apple juice. At least, that's what it says on the carton.”

I looked up, and put the laptop to one side. “Thanks,” I said, climbing to my feet. As I stretched, my back popped in several places. “Wow, I was sitting there longer than I thought.”

“We got to talking in the Earth Lounge,” Mom said. “The view's  _amazing.”_ She shook her head. “And some people were just … ignoring it. Like it's commonplace for them. I suppose it would be,” she mused. “But still …”

“I do want to see that,” I agreed. “But first, I'm gonna need you guys to check my math. I  _think_  I've got it right, but I don't want to get in deeper without meaning to.”

“Sure,” Tori said, picking up the laptop and plopping herself down on the bed. “Let's see now … uh huh. Uh huh. What,  _really?_  You're going with that?” She paged all the way to the end, and her eyebrows climbed toward her hairline, while her ears couldn't seem to choose between flicking all the way forward and all the way back. “What the  _crap?_ How in Snarf's name do you expect to be able to afford all that? What did you  _take?”_

“What?” Mom pushed the food into my hands and sat down beside Tori. I took the chair and leaned back, glad for the respite. It had been some intense mental effort, but I  _thought_  I had the math correct.

“Look,” Tori said, flicking between pages of the notepad. “Stamina booster with the nanotech option. You realise this will be on all the time, yeah?”

“A  _drug?_  An  _experimental_ drug?” Mom stared up at me from her seat on the bed. “Honey, are you sure about this?”

I sighed. “Stamina's good for more than in bed, Mom. And if I don't have sex, I'm not going to be worrying about the side effects.”

“Well, she's right about that,” Tori said. “But how you're going to get away without having sex, I'm not at all certain. Not if you're paying for all that.”

“What punishments are you taking, little owl?” Mom's voice had that certain tone that said:  _you've bitten off more than you can chew, haven't you?_

As I'd actually just taken a bite of the pita wrap—it was really delicious—I couldn't answer, so I waved at Tori.

“Okay,” the cat-girl muttered. “Punishments … holy Snarf! Taylor, are you sure you can handle this? I'm pretty sure  _I_ couldn't handle this!”

“Let me see,” demanded Mom. “Oh, Taylor … what  _is_  all this?”

“An invitation for disaster is what it is,” Tori said flatly. “Music Hijack, that's no biggie. Censored with Purity is weird, but whatever. I mean, you're taking away all the fun, right there. Body writing with Souvenir? Are you sure? That can lead to some pretty interesting tattoos.”

I chewed the bite and swallowed. “Keep reading.”

“Okay, then,” Tori said. “Locked in heels.  _Seven inch_  heels. You  _do_  have high heels where you come from, right? They hurt like a  _bitch._  And you want to sign yourself up to be  _permanently wearing_  them?”

“Look farther up,” I suggested. “Body mods.” I opened the carton of juice and took a drink. It was delicious.

Tori flicked back through the pages until she came to the right place. “Body mods … ah.” She rolled her eyes. “Duh. Reinforced tendons.  _With_ Enhanced. Smart move.” For Mom's benefit, she added, “That'll let her wear heels of any height, or flats, with no problems at all.”

“I could've taken just the reinforced tendons,” I admitted, “but I didn't feel like being forced to wear heels for the rest of my life just to be comfortable. As it is, I'll probably be ducking under doorways while I'm here anyway.”

“Hmm.” Mom gave me a long look, then nudged Tori. “Let's see what else she's picked out.”

“Yeah.” Tori flicked forward again. “Fresh Cherry?  _Curse?”_

“If I don't have sex, I don't have to worry about the first one,” I pointed out. “And what's a few dirty dreams? I'm a  _teenager._  It's almost expected.”

Mom reached out and scrolled the contract down until she found the appropriate part. She read it, and frowned. “Nanotech regenerating her hymen every night? That sounds … bizarre.”

Tori shrugged. “That's Slut Life. They go for the full monty, every time.” She went back to the list I'd picked out. “Forbidden contraception? Taylor, I know you're not expecting to have sex, but …”

I rolled my finger in midair. “Keep going.”

“Yeah, I  _saw.”_ Tori shook her head. “Breast expansion?  _Ass_  expansion? You're just asking for a clothing malfunction, aren't you?”

“I've got it under control,” I assured her. “Keep going.”

When she saw what I was getting at, she nodded. “Okay, I get it. You'll be wearing a chastity belt. Not so much fun to wear, but I guess the sex thing isn't so much of a problem then. Except, you know, if your owner makes you take it off.”

“Also true,” I admitted. “But I think I've got it covered. Anyway, there's more to go.”

“Right,” said Tori. “Collar, which you're forced to wear. With the shock, sleep  _and_  climax control options? Are you  _sure_ you want to give some stranger that much control over you? Especially if you've got breast expansion and ass expansion as well?”

“Well, that depends,” I said cheerfully. “I've got to give the control over all those to someone who's not me, correct? An owner, for instance. Such as a Married Couple. Which has already been set as … well, you, Mom.” I grinned at Mom. “So, do you think you'll have much in the way of temptation to shock me or make my ass grow?”

Mom gave me a dirty look. “Don't tempt me too much with the shock collar,” she mock-threatened. “But I see your point.”

Tori looked from me to her and back again, her mouth hanging open. “Wait,  _what?_ You're gonna … okay, that's just  _not fair._ I wish  _I'd_  had my actual mom as an owner when I started. It would've made life a  _lot_ easier.”

“You do realise that you're still going to be wearing seven-inch heels and a chastity belt the  _whole time_  you're here,” Mom reminded me. “Over a year, that's going to get very old, very fast.”

“Oh, no,” I said, just as Tori opened her mouth. “I'll be done in a week.”

That got me a dirty look from Tori—she'd obviously wanted to say it herself—and a long, sustained blink from Mom. “That … how are you doing  _that?”_

I shrugged. “By having three owners and five jobs,” I admitted. “It's a good thing I'm taking Reduced Sleep, because I'm gonna have  _no_  time to myself, even with a thirty-two hour day.”

Tori and Mom blinked in unison at that, then scrambled to flick to the relevant page. “Okay,” said Tori. “There's your mom, there's Cutie, and there's … a Magical Girl?”

I nodded. “As far as I can tell, they're basically superheroes. I've got powers too, so I figure I'd make a pretty good sidekick, even if it's only for a few days. And what better way to learn how to control bugs under stressful circumstances? Also, if I'm reading that right, Education will let me learn one course of study instantly. Such as martial arts.” Leaning back, I took another drink of apple juice.

For the second time, Tori's jaw dropped. “Okay, I'm calling bullshit,” she declared. “You're using Slut Life as your personal _superhero academy?”_

Mom chuckled. “Well, it's about time  _someone_  did,” she said. “I see you've got the Magical Girl for three days, me for three days, and the Cutie for one day?”

“Yeah,” I said. “I figure it'll be nice to get out and about, even for one day, with someone whose job it is to be my friend.” I'd been thinking about that. Whoever the Cutie turned out to be, they wouldn't be like Emma. They  _couldn't_  be like Emma. And in fact … “Actually, Tori … would  _you_  like to be my Cutie?”

Tori blinked a few times. “Um … me? You  _know_  I'd love to jump your bones, right?”

I grinned. “I figured that out. But that's not a Cutie's job. Right?”

Reluctantly, she nodded. “Yeah. I'd just be your gal-pal for the day. Twelve hours, right? I could show you  _everywhere_  in that time. We could go window shopping …”

It had been  _years_  since I'd been window-shopping with a friend. I wondered if she'd continue to flirt with me.  _Duh._  Still, I figured I could handle it. “I'll let you think about it. No rush.”

She nodded. “Okay.” Then she grinned. “Oh, man. The places I could show you. I bet I could make you blush all the way down to your toes.”

“You'd lose,” I reminded her. “I'm gonna have censorship. I'm not gonna see a thing. It'll all be censor bars.”

“Are these the jobs?” asked Mom, just as Tori stuck her tongue out at me. “Internet celebrity … gravure model … Taylor, are you  _sure_  about that one?” She gave me a concerned look. “You do know what 'gravure' means in that context, right?”

“Yeah,” I said with a nod. “Pin-up girls. Swimsuits and so forth. They can't give me a G-string or make me go naked, because I'm pretty sure chastity belts are about as sexy as granny panties.” It had been a bit of a mental wrench to pick that job, but with the body I was  _going_  to have, I was going to be suffering a lot fewer issues. And if posing for the cameras in a swimsuit wasn't the best way to get over body issues, I didn't know what was.

Tori snorted with laughter. “I don't even know what 'granny panties'  _are,_ but I'm pretty sure you're correct.” She looked at the next job on the list I'd chosen. “Waitress in a maid cafe … okay. You're probably gonna get a lot of people being a bit demanding there. You have to treat the customers like you're a maid and they're the employer. Talk to them individually, sing for them, even dance for them if necessary.”

I gave her a level stare. “You said you'd read my file. I will  _see_  the shit they can pull on me at a maid cafe, and  _raise_  you a year at Winslow. For this I'm gonna get paid, and it'll be done in five days. Game, set and fucking  _match.”_

Mom frowned. “So Danny sent you to Winslow after all? I didn't think it was the best idea for you, even if Emma was going there.” She turned to Tori. “Can I see her file?”

“I'm not sure,” Tori said, her tone doubtful. “There's a lot of private information in there.”

“I'm her  _mother,”_  Mom reminded her firmly.

“And I give permission,” I added. It wasn't as if I  _wanted_  Mom to know everything that had happened to me since Emma turned into a raging bitch, but I was pretty sure she'd get it out of me one way or the other.

“Okay, then. I'll check with Mr Arbor,” Tori said. She tapped something on the screen, then typed rapidly. “Oh, and that reminds me. You've still got to record the message you want to send to your father. That's a verbal we've still got to finish up with.”

By 'verbal', I assumed she meant verbal contract. Which, as I recalled, I'd actually made before I even  _knew_  about them. Of course, I'd also made the  _other_ verbal contract without knowing about it, so that kind of balanced out. “Sure,” I said. “Once we've got the contract sorted out so I know if it'll work or not in the time I'm looking at.”

“That's fair,” Tori agreed. “You don't want to give him bad information, after all.”

“Talking about that,” Mom said, “I'd appreciate the actual specifics to do with verbal contracts. How do they work?”

That was actually a very good question.  _Trust Mom to come up with it._

“Ah, yeah.” Tori shrugged. “It's really very simple. You've got to mean it. You've got to have the authority to make it happen. You've got to do it in front of the person you're making the contract with, or someone who represents them. And if it's not acknowledged in thirty-two hours, it's null and void.”

“Okay,” I said, “what if you make a promise and then say 'but I didn't mean it' to get out of the contract?”

“The station AI can judge whether anyone who makes a contract on here means it,” Tori said. “And while Slut Life personnel are allowed to  _lie,_  doing so while pretending to make a verbal contract is frowned upon. That sort of thing gets you smacked on the wrist, hard. If it leads to the other person coming to harm, criminal charges might apply.”

“Okay then,” I said. “So when Mr Arbor said Mom was going to be standing in for the Married Couple option, did he mean it?”

“Good question.” Tori typed rapidly on her laptop. “Sending query now.” Less than a second after she hit the last key, the computer pinged. Reaching to the screen, she did something; I figured she was opening an email or something. “Confirmed. That's a valid verbal.”

I grinned.  _“Excellent.”_ This meant I could go through with that part of my plan, at least.

“So where do we go from here?” asked Mom.

Tori set her laptop aside and stretched. “We fill in the contract. Taylor signs it. We arrange for your housing, and find a Magical Girl who's willing to be her owner. Taylor has the surgery for the various implants she's getting, as well as the navel ring.”

“And then I see if my plan actually has a chance of working,” I said, suddenly wondering if I'd left anything important out.

Tori nodded soberly. “And then that, yes.”

I swallowed. It was a big step. “Let's do it.”

End of Part Two

**Taylor's Contract**

VIP: 5x reward cash.

> Age: 16
> 
> Height: 5'9"
> 
> Face: Beautiful
> 
> Breast Size: C-Cup
> 
> Ass Size: Normal
> 
> Genitals: Fertile Vagina
> 
> Hair Length: Mid Back
> 
> Hair Colour: Black
> 
> Eye Colour: Brown
> 
> Skin Colour: White
> 
> General Body type: Athletic
> 
> Voice: Feminine
> 
> 20 New Body
> 
> Body Mods
> 
> -1 Hair Removal
> 
> 1 Sensitive Body (Tori talked her into it)
> 
> >> 3 Erogenous Body
> 
> >> -3 Selective
> 
> >> -1 Right Moment
> 
> -1 Menstruation Control
> 
> -1 Flexible Holes
> 
> >> 2 Tight Fit
> 
> 1 Navel Piercing
> 
> 2 Nipple Rings
> 
> -1 Always Perky
> 
> -3 Reduced Sleep
> 
> -5 Perfect Metabolism
> 
> 5 Reinforced Tendons
> 
> >> -3 Enhanced
> 
> -15 Repairbots
> 
> Accommodation
> 
> -5 Small House
> 
> -5 Shared Amenities
> 
> Clothing
> 
> 0 Clothing Allowed
> 
> -1 Plain Closet
> 
> 5 Walking Billboard
> 
> -15 Personal Stylist
> 
> >> 25 Insidious
> 
> Health/Hygiene
> 
> -5 Hygiene Essentials
> 
> Food
> 
> 0 MREs
> 
> Roommates
> 
> Annette (see Owner)
> 
> Entertainment
> 
> -5 Cellphone
> 
> -25 Laptop
> 
> >> -5 Workstation
> 
> -5 Education (Krav Maga)
> 
> -5 Education (Parahuman Law)
> 
> -5 Education (Parkour)
> 
> -15 Outside
> 
> >> -15 Hoverboard
> 
> -60 teleporter
> 
> >> -20 Virtual Room
> 
> -15 Personal Teleporter
> 
> Experimental Drugs
> 
> -10 Stamina booster
> 
> >> 20 Mandatory
> 
> >> 20 Permanent
> 
> Owners
> 
> 8 Married Couple (Annette) x 3
> 
> >> 15 Fun Time x 3
> 
> 0 Cutie x 1
> 
> >> 5 Fun Time x 1
> 
> 8 Magical Girl x 3
> 
> >> 15 Fun Time x 3
> 
> Punishments
> 
> 5 Music Hijack
> 
> 5 Censored (removed Purity because not being able to see peoples' eyes would make a lot of jobs really hard)
> 
> 2 Body Writing
> 
> >> 8 Souvenir
> 
> 10 Locked in heels
> 
> >> 6 Increase height +3 inches
> 
> 10 Fresh Cherry
> 
> 10 Curse
> 
> 10 Forbidden Contraception
> 
> 10 Breast Expansion
> 
> 10 Ass Expansion
> 
> 10 Chastity
> 
> >> 10 Full Chastity
> 
> 1 Collar
> 
> >> 4 Forced
> 
> >> 15 Shock Collar
> 
> >> 15 Sleep Control
> 
> >> 25 Climax Control
> 
> Jobs
> 
> 12 Internet Celebrity p/t (d/n)
> 
> >> 5 Part Time
> 
> 15 Gravure Model p/t (d)
> 
> >> 5 Part Time
> 
> 15 Waitress; Maid Cafe p/t (d)
> 
> >> 5 Part Time
> 
> 12 Shitposter p/t (d/n)
> 
> >> 5 Part Time
> 
> 12 Professional gamer p/t (d/n)
> 
> >> 5 Part Time
> 
> 12 Street Cleaner p/t (d)
> 
> >> 5 Part Time
> 
> 12 News Anchor p/t (d/n)
> 
> >> 5 Part Time
> 
> 12 Bartender p/t (n)
> 
> >> 5 Part Time
> 
> 12 Professional Cheerleader p/t (d)
> 
> >> 5 Part Time
> 
> 50 Donator (100% of salary donated)
> 
> -20 Allowance
> 
> -150 Slut Life Done Quick
> 
> -150 Secret Society
> 
> >> Powers (one of which is Perfect)
> 
> 40 New Home (plus $4M)
> 
> 0


	3. Behind the Scenes/Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a look at Annette's private time, then at Taylor finalising the contract. Then Annette reveals a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two chapters, due to some lack of judgement on my part (thus the two titles). I have since merged them.

**Tori**

Annette gave the fakest-looking yawn Tori had ever seen, and she'd been to more Snarf revivals than most.  "I'm just a bit tired, honey," she said.  "I'm going to take a lie-down for the moment.  Do you think you can amuse yourself for a while?"

Taylor nodded quickly.  "You just came back from the dead, Mom.  You get your rest."  She glanced at Tori.  "Can you, uh, show me around or something?"

Tori grimaced internally.  She knew what Annette was about.  Neither of them wanted to lie to Taylor--Annette had basically talked her daughter up into a saint--but in this case it was necessary.  "Uh, no.  Sorry.  I've got to monitor her for any lingering side-effects of the revival process.  Totally unnecessary, in my opinion, but what are you gonna do?"  She gestured to the ceiling.  "On the other hand, the station AI can give you a guided tour.  You can get food at the commissary, and there's a room set aside for you when you want to actually sleep."

"Okay," Taylor said with a firm nod, obviously wanting to not be a burden.  "That Earth Lounge sounds cool.  I might check that out."  She gave her mother a hug, hesitated, then did the same with Tori.  Even as Tori felt the pangs of guilt--she would've hated lying to Taylor even if she  _didn't_  want to show her exactly how many ways she could reach orgasm in five minutes flat--she enjoyed the physical contact.   _I can't wait till she gets the C-cups.  Then hugging her will be a real experience._

"Bye, hon," Annette said, briefly cupping her daughter's cheek in her hand.  "Have fun, and don't get into too much trouble."

"Sure," Taylor said.  "Uh, when are we gonna work on my contract?"

"We'll sort it out when I wake up," Annette promised.

"We'll do better than that," Tori said, wanting to make it up to Taylor (and maybe, just possibly seduce the teen at the same time, because seduction was  _always_  fun).  "I've got access to some pretty awesome baths.  We can relax, unwind, and finalise the contract there."

"She's right," agreed Annette.  "They are very nice."  She faked another yawn.  "I'll see you later, little owl."  Pulling Taylor to her, she planted a kiss on the top of the girl's head.

"Go sleep, Mom," Taylor said, giving her a light shove.  "Make sure you're all okay."  She raised her head.  "Which way is the Earth Lounge?"

_"Proceed down the corridor to your left for seventeen metres, then turn right,"_ the impersonal voice of the station AI informed her her.  She set off in that direction, while Tori and Annette escaped down the other way.

They made it all the way back to Tori's quarters before Annette pounced on Tori.  She pushed the younger woman back against the wall and held her there, ratchetting Tori's arousal levels up exponentially.  "Oh, god," groaned Annette.  "I need you.  I  _want_  you.  I want to fuck anything that moves.  Fuck me.  Make me scream."  Letting go of Tori's arms, she pulled her top off and discarded it.  Her breasts were firm and inviting, the nipples diamond-hard with arousal.  Her pants followed soon after.  Shoving her thigh up between her girlfriend's legs, Tori felt the slick moisture from Annette's pussy. Annette ground her crotch against Tori's leg, groaning as her clit rubbed back and forth.

They only just made it to the bed.

<><>

**Annette**

The long cock slid in and out of Annette's tight pussy. She licked her lips as she stared lustfully up at Tori. The dildo her lover was using wasn't just a normal plastic accessory. Somehow it attached to Tori's hips to give her the complete sensation of having a penis, and it felt  _amazing_  to Annette as well. Reaching up, she squeezed Tori's breasts, tweaking her nipples. With a feral growl, Tori started fucking her twice as hard, just the way Annette liked it. Arching her back with yet another orgasm, Annette closed her eyes and let her head fall back on to the pillow.

<><>

Tori grunted as Annette fucked her from behind. The artificial penis was now attached to Annette's groin, and it was feeding her all the sensations that a man would feel. It wasn't the first time she'd worn it, but it was the first time she'd done Tori up the butt with it, and Tori's ass was gratifyingly tight. Annette thought the top of her head was going to pop off as she grasped Tori's hips and screwed her into the mattress. When she came, she actually got the sensation of non-existent semen spurting from the tip of her cock, which made the sensation all the more mindblowing.

<><>

**Tori**

Annette sighed unhappily. “It's getting worse.  I thought I had it under control but I don't.”

They were lying spoon-fashion, with the shorter Tori in front of the lankier Annette. If Annette had been wearing the dildo, she could've fucked Tori right then and there, and in fact had done just that more than once. But they weren't fucking at the moment. “Hey, it's not your fault they fucked up your hormone balance,” she offered. She wasn't  _complaining,_ not by a long shot, but that wasn't something she was going to point out.

“Well, they said they can fix it in a day or so, once the last treatment settles enough for them to get a good baseline reading, but I don't know if I can hold out that long."  Annette's arms tightened around Tori. Not entirely by coincidence, her hand cupped the younger woman's breast and started playing with the nipple. Tori  _mmm_ ed, and pushed her butt back against Annette's crotch.  "I got three offers for sex yesterday, and if I hadn't just been with you, I might've taken them up on it.  All together or one at a time."  There was strain in her voice, even as she played with Tori's body.  "I can just barely convince myself that being with you isn't cheating, but sleeping with a guy would be going over the line, and I don't, don't,  _don't_  want to be unfaithful to Danny.  But it's getting harder every day."

"Well, there's two alternatives to torturing yourself like this," Tori offered.  Her hand found Annette's, and she laced her fingers with her lover's.  Annette's crotch was grinding on her ass.  Maybe if Annette put the dildo on …

"What's that?"  Annette's voice was a groan.  She nibbled on the tip of one of Tori's ears, a move that was almost guaranteed to drive Tori wild. Her crotch was pumping gently at Tori's ass by now. It was almost certain that she was thinking about the dildo too.

"One, just do it.  Have the gangbang.  Hell, I'll join in if you want."  Tori giggled.  Having a gangbang with another woman was so damn wild.  "Get it out of your system.  Or two, take the temptation away.  Have yourself put under until the time comes to get the final treatment."

One of Annette's hands found Tori's crotch. She opened her legs to give her lover better access. Teasing fingers danced over her pussy lips and tickled her clitoris. She felt her entire groin clenching with the pleasure to come. “But whatever you do, you're gonna have to teach Raffie your little tricks before you go.” The words came out fast and breathless.  "And you  _have_  to let her fuck you.  It'll give you an entirely new meaning for sex."

“I can't.” Annette's hand had left Tori's pussy, for which she was disappointed. “This, I can deal with.  But if someone's got a dick, then that's cheating.  It was a rule I made a long time ago, and I'm sticking to it.” Then her hips pulled back from Tori's ass and Tori felt her fitting the dildo into place.  She changed the subject, her voice a low purr. “Ass or pussy?”  She hadn't addressed Tori's options, but then, Tori wasn't thinking much about them either at that point.

“Yes,” breathed Tori.

<><>

**Annette**

While it wasn't quite as enjoyable as fucking Tori in the ass with her techno-dildo, Annette still rather appreciated lying back and watching Tori being bent over and fucked in the ass herself by Raffie. The demure woman had a rather impressive cock; it was no wonder Tori was addicted to it. She'd introduced Annette to Raffie on their second day of lovemaking, and Annette had almost broken her self-imposed code against cheating several times. The techno-dildo throbbed in her pussy as she thrust it in and out to the same rhythm that Raffie used to pound Tori's ass from behind. The dildo was bigger than she was really used to and she'd be sore afterward, but it was a small price to pay to scratch the constant itch. Watching Tori's lust-contorted face and steadily jiggling breasts, Annette felt herself edging closer to orgasm.  If she could convince herself that Raffie wasn't really a guy, she could've been where Tori was, but she just couldn't push herself to make that logical leap.  So instead she watched them fuck, and let Tori assuage her ever-increasing arousal, and that was good enough for now.

Raffie came inside Tori's ass, shoving that impressive cock deep between the cat-girl's firm buttocks. She'd apparently had her balls engineered so that she came far more than normal, and Annette bit her lip as she watched cum oozing from around the seal between Tori's ass and Raffie's cock.  It was all she needed to push her over the edge; arching her back, she screamed as she climaxed again. And again. And again.

<><>

**Tori**

They lay together in afterglow. Annette's arm was under Tori's neck, one leg thrown protectively over Tori's. On the other side, Raffie mirrored her pose. Tori felt that she was the luckiest woman on the space station.

“I'm gonna do it,” Annette said, the decision coming together in her mind.

"Do what?" asked Raffie.

"What Tori suggested."  Annette rolled her head and kissed Tori gently on the lips.  "It's the only thing I can do, really."

“What, the gang-bang?"  Raffie sounded excited.  "Can I be in on it?"  This wasn't surprising; she'd been lusting after Annette ever since Tori introduced her to the tall brunette.

"No."  Annette's voice was firm, and for a moment, Tori didn't know what she was replying to.  "Not the gangbang.  The other.  I'm going to have myself put under.  Just as soon as we sort Taylor's contract out."

"Well, good."  Tori kissed her.  "I'm gonna miss you while you're out."

"Me too."  Raffie rolled on top of Tori so she could kiss Annette as well.  Tori didn't mind in the slightest; an armful of Raffie had a lot of possibilities.  She reached down to where the futa's penis was hardening against her hip.  "Mmm.  Is that for me?"

Raffie giggled.  "Unless Annette wants it."

Annette looked torn, then shook her head.  "No.  I just can't."

Tori licked her lips.  "All the more for me, then."

<><>

**Annette**

Her intrusive urges sated for the moment, Annette rolled out of bed.  "Come on," she said to Tori.  "We've left Taylor alone long enough.  Let's go and sort out this contract once and for all."

"Okay, sure," Tori said, obediently getting up.  "Can Raffie come along?"

"Not ... right now, I don't think," Annette decided.  "Maybe later."

"Aww," whined Raffie playfully.  "I never get to do  _anyone_  fun."

"I'll make it up to you later," Tori promised the futa girl.  Leaning over, she kissed Raffie.  There was lots of tongue involved, and Annette suspected Tori was moments away from climbing straight back into bed.

Watching them, Annette was struck by the contrast between her and Tori.  Where she saw her problems as black and white, Tori would've happily screwed everyone involved, then gone back for seconds.  Her thoroughly light-hearted attitude toward sex had helped Annette re-centre herself, especially with her hormonal issues, but now that Annette wanted to move back toward her own mores, Tori simply couldn't comprehend why.  Annette was just glad that the libidinous catgirl had agreed to play along.

_I hate lying to Taylor._

_But is it better to let my daughter think of me as a paragon of virtue, or to tell her the truth?_

_Talking to her about this is probably going to be the hardest thing I've ever done._

<><>

**Taylor**

“Okay, that should sort out the last of the problems,” Tori announced. “See what you think.” Lounging back in the steaming bath—naked, of course—she passed the laptop over to me. The bath was large enough for two people to share, or four if they didn't mind being very intimate. Mom and I were currently sharing it with Tori, who apparently had no problems with being very intimate  _indeed._  But it felt heavenly, and the scents drifting off the water with the steam just made it more enjoyable. I just wished we had some bubble bath in there, because the water was crystal clear, allowing me to see every inch of Mom's and Tori's bodies, and them to see mine.  _Stupid skinny ass. Stupid flat chest._

To distract myself, I took the laptop. Unlike any model I'd seen on Earth, it was apparently rated against any damage up to and including re-entry from orbit. And hey, it was waterproof. Tori whispered something to Mom, who giggled.  _Giggled._  I'd been trying not to notice it, but the catgirl was flirting with my Mom, who was flirting right back. I mean, I knew she'd been a radical feminist back before she met Dad, but I hadn't known she liked other women as well. I didn't know whether the place was corrupting her, or if she was just letting long-forgotten urges out to play, but it was probably a good idea to get her home just as fast as possible.

Looking over the contract one last time, I carefully checked each aspect that Tori had been through. I trusted her well enough, but I wanted to know what I'd missed that she'd picked. Just in case I wanted to come back for a second pass. Not that I thought I  _would,_ but the idea of immortality was nagging at me. Plus a few more of the rewards. If I got back to Brockton Bay and decided that I needed a booster for my abilities, I knew where I was going to find them.

Looking up from the screen, I caught Tori stealing a kiss from Mom. Worse, Mom didn't seem to mind. Hastily, I cleared my throat. “Uh, Mom? Want to look this over before I send it away?”

Mom looked over at me and smiled. “Certainly, Taylor. I'll be with you in a moment.” Then she quite deliberately turned to Tori and kissed her. The kiss was long and deliberate, and I was quite certain more was going on under the water than I was really comfortable with knowing. Blushing to my hairline, I ducked my face down behind the laptop and pretended to read through the contract again.

A few moments later, Mom slid into place beside me. Her colour was high, and she seemed rather pleased with herself. Despite the warmth of the water, I couldn't help but notice that her nipples were very firmly erect. “Let me see, Taylor,” she said, taking the laptop from me and scrolling through the contract. “Hmm, seems all above board. Are you sure you can handle all those part-time jobs?”

“It was Tori's idea,” I said. “Half the hours for each one, and none of them will require me to have sex with anyone. Even better, most of them will allow me to keep some level of chastity belt on.”

“I see,” said Mom. She knew why I was being careful about the sex aspect. While I hadn't taken the hyperfertile vagina option, I  _had_  opted to be banned from using contraception. Just in case I  _did_  end up having sex, I'd gone with Flexible Holes just to make it less traumatic (though with Tight Fit and Fresh Cherry, every time was gonna be like my first). I just hoped I could dodge it for a week.

“So does it look okay?” I asked anxiously.

“I'm just a little dubious about the Magical Girl sidekick aspect,” Mom said seriously. “If they fight actual villains, and those villains are likely to try to force sex on them—because with this place, I would not be at all surprised—you might find yourself involuntarily included in the deal.”

I took a deep breath. “I'll have my bugs, and I'll have martial arts,” I said. “And if it does happen, at least they're not allowed to  _rape_  me. There's got to be some kind of seduction and preparation involved. So it could be a whole lot worse.”

“Oh, with Magical Girls, they sometimes fight tentacle monsters,” Tori said helpfully, climbing into Mom's lap. Her full, round breasts bounced to and fro, just at my eye level. I wasn't really attracted to girls that I knew of—well, that time Emma and I practised kissing each other just to find out what it was like  _probably_  didn't count—but they looked so goddamn firm and shiny and sexy that I was seriously tempted to take her nipple into my mouth. You know, just to see what she'd do. “So if they screw up, they end up with a cock in every orifice they've got. But tentacle monsters secrete an aphrodisiac along with the lube, so while you  _know_  you're being fucked in every hole by something that's not even remotely human, you just don't fucking care, you know?” She leaned in to kiss Mom again. I watched my mother respond, sliding her arms around Tori's waist and pulling her closer.

Nervously, I cleared my throat. “Uh, Mom? I don't want to be a party pooper, but you  _did_  say you didn't intend to have sex while you were here, and that looks awfully like you're gonna be having sex. Just saying.” Which was right up there on the list of 'sentences I never wanted to have to say to a parent'.

Reluctantly, Mom broke the kiss and looked over at me. “Taylor, honey, I said I wouldn't be climbing into bed with any men. I said nothing about women. Your father will understand.”

“And besides,” Tori added helpfully, “your mom and me have been banging for the last few days. She dragged me into bed when she first woke up, after I explained things to her.”

“To be fair, they were still getting my hormone balance just right, and I was horny as hell,” Mom said with a chuckle. “But it was so much fun that I decided to move in with her until you showed up.” She caught my shocked stare and frowned. “What? It's  _nothing._  Once we're back home, Tori will go back to having sex with whomever she wants to, on the show. And I'll be back with your father. He  _knows_  I was sleeping with women with I first met him in college.”

“Okay, fine, I get the picture,” I said, realising I didn't know my Mom at all. “I'll just get out of your way, then.” Ignoring the fact that I was naked and there wasn't a towel within reach, I closed the laptop and began to climb out of the tub.

“Hey, no need to go.” Tori's hand slid up my thigh and cupped my butt cheek. “Stay, and we can make it a threesome. You  _know_  how badly I want to hold you down and make you cum. Hell, we can bring Raffie in for a foursome. You know, my futa girlfriend?”

The touch of her hand, sliding sensuously over my wet skin, sent shivers directly to places I didn't want to acknowledge right then. “What? No!” I snapped, slapping her hand away. “Because that'll mean either  _I'll_  be getting fucked by your futa girlfriend,  _Mom_  will be cheating on Dad with your futa girlfriend, or Mom and I'll be … no. Just  _no.”_  I climbed all the way out of the tub and backed away. “Look, I get it that sex is fun, but I've never done it before and I kinda want a choice in the matter, if and when I ever do it.”

“Leave her be,” Mom advised Tori. “I like you, and I think you're fun in bed, but I won't be a party to forcing Taylor to do anything she hasn't agreed to.” She climbed out of the bath and grabbed two of the oversized towels. “Here you go, honey.” Draping one towel over my shoulders, she started drying herself with the other. “Let's go look over that contract while I'm not distracted.”

“Thanks, Mom,” I said. My gratitude was genuine, for several reasons. It disturbed me to watch her making out with a girl only a few years older than me (Tori was older than she looked, but not  _that_  much older) especially since she was only just back from the dead, from my point of view anyway. Also, I really did value her input, and her ability to spot anything I'd missed. I headed over to the padded benches, put the laptop down carefully, then dried myself off.

My time at Winslow should've inured me to being naked in a room with girls who were far sexier than me, but the bullying had left scars that might never heal. So once I'd gotten the water off of myself and towelled my hair roughly dry, I wrapped the towel around myself in a semblance of modesty before sitting down on the bench. Mom, after drying herself, put the towel around her hair and sat down next to me with not a stitch on. With a sinking feeling, I watched Tori come over from the bath. She sat next to me, not even bothering to dry herself. It meant she wasn't sitting next to Mom (and potentially making out with her again) but it meant she was next to  _me._

I liked Tori well enough. She hadn't pulled any bullshit with me that I knew about, and she'd gone to bat for me about Mom with her boss. But the bottom line was, she was a Slut Life employee. More to the point, she was a past contestant who intended to sign up again. Sex, for her, was simply a means to an end. She'd already spent  _years_  being publicly fucked in every orifice I cared to name by more men (and women, and God knew what else) than I could ever imagine. In her mind, signing up for Slut Life and opening my legs (and mouth, and butt) for whoever wanted to shove their cock (or whatever) into me was only normal and natural. Which meant that she really couldn't seem to understand that I wasn't  _interested_  in having sex with her. To her, that meant I wasn't interested right then, but that wouldn't necessarily be the case in five minutes. Which made the occasional impulse to just give in and let her have her way even more frightening. Sure, it would make my time at Slut Life a lot more fun and interesting … but would I still be  _me_  if I surrendered my agency so easily? Emma and her cohorts hadn't broken me over a year of tormenting me; what would it say about me if I let a girl with cat ears change me into a slut (incidentally, proving some of the insults slung at me by Emma's coterie) in just a few days?

“Well, it looks fine to me,” Mom allowed after a few moments of perusing the contract. “From what you've told us, Tori, there's no real way they can pull a sneaky loophole to force Taylor to have sex, is there?”

“Not as far as I can see,” Tori agreed, leaning her chin on my shoulder. She wasn't trying to cop a feel, so I was okay with that. I really did need friends in my life. “So, you want to sign it and send it away?”

I felt a yawning pit open in my stomach. This was it. This was do or die. I couldn't  _not_  sign the contract, no matter how long I delayed it, and once it was done, there was no going back. If I'd screwed up in any way, I was going to find out the hard way. Moistening my lips with my tongue, I swallowed nervously. “I guess, yeah.”

“Okay then,” Tori said briskly, straightening up. “Pass me over the laptop.” I realised that she'd actually been pressing her naked water-slick breast against my arm and I hadn't even noticed. Was that a good sign or a bad sign? And why did I  _keep noticing_  how fucking sexy her body was?  _I'm not into girls, I'm not into girls, I'm not into girls._

“Here you go.” Mom passed the laptop over, and I watched as Tori scrolled the contract down to the bottom.

She tapped a couple of icons, and a tiny symbol of a padlock appeared on the corner of the sheet. Then she tapped another one, and a red square showed up. “Okay,” she said to me, her voice unusually serious. “Press your thumb to that square—doesn't matter which thumb—and that'll register as your signature. This will register your contract with Slut Life. Once it goes through, they'll come to pick you up to be prepped for the role you'll be playing. All the surgery and implants will be done in a week. Next week, you and your mom can move into your house, and your run will start.”

I drew a deep breath. “Okay, then.” I held up my thumb as if I were attempting to flag a ride, then brought it in close to the contract. With a convulsive movement, I jabbed it the last half-inch or so, feeling the tiny resistance as I contacted the hard-light document. As I did so, the red square flashed to green.  There was a momentary delay, then a notification flashed up on the screen: CONTRACT NEEDS REVIEW.

"Shit," I said.  "What's that about?"

"Let me check," Tori muttered, tapping on the keyboard.  A moment later, another window opened.

BREAST EXPANSION: NO CONTROLLER SET

ASS EXPANSION: NO CONTROLLER SET

SLEEP CONTROL: NO CONTROLLER SET

SHOCK CHIP: NO CONTROLLER SET

ORGASM CONTROL: NO CONTROLLER SET

"Ah, heh," she said with relief.  "Just need to set controllers.  They were all gonna be your mom, right?"

"Right," I replied.  "Whew.  Anything else?"

"Yeah."  She pointed at the screen.  "You're gonna be five credits up.  What do you want to spend them on?"

I considered briefly.  "Flexible Body, Magic Hair and ... sleepwear."

"Done," she said promptly, typing in the changes.  Again, the contract offered up the red square.  I printed it, and this time it was accepted.

"Oh, good," I said, letting out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding in.  "So when will they come get me?"

"One to three hours, usually," Tori said.  "It depends on what's being done.  You're going with a total body makeover, so it'll probably be closer to three than one."  She looked me up and down frankly, and I blushed to my hairline.  "Though seriously, your body's sexy as fuck as it is."

"Tori."  Mom's voice was firm.  I looked over at her in confusion.  "I need you to do me a huge favour."

"Um, sure?"  Tori didn't sound at all sure of what was going on.  "What is it?"

Mom took a deep breath, then pushed the laptop out of the way and took my hands in hers.  "Taylor, we've got to talk."

Those four words never presaged anything good.  "What?  Mom, you're scaring me."  My mind immediately jumped to worst-case scenarios.   _Is she dying?  I don't want to lose her again!_

She grimaced and shook her head.  "It's not  _bad,_  it's just ... not good."  She looked over at Tori.  "What I said earlier about my hormones ... I wasn't telling you the whole truth.  When they revived me, someone transposed a decimal point or something, and I came back with a raging case of ... well, horniness.  I've been screwing Tori on an hourly basis ever since I was able to move on my own.  Up till now, she's been able to keep my urges in check.  But ..."  Taking her hand away from mine, she clenched her fist, her nails biting into her palm.

"It's getting worse," Tori said soberly.  "She's wanting to go out and screw, well, anyone.  She hasn't  _yet,"_  she added hastily, probably in response to my horrified expression.  "But ... it's getting close.  So she's going to let SL put her under until her final treatment can be carried out, in three days' time."

"Which means that I won't be there when you come out of surgery," Mom said.  "Tori, I want you to be there for her."   She gave the catgirl a warning glance.  "And by that I  _don't_ mean 'seduce her while she's still drunk with her new body'."

"Aww, I wouldn't do that," Tori said with a grin.  "More than twice, anyway."  She leaned in toward me and lowered her voice to a stage whisper.  "Sex in a brand new body is the  _best."_

I was so shaken by Mom's revelation that I totally forgot to blush.  "I, uh, I'll take your word for it."  Then I turned my full attention to my mother.  "Mom, how long are they going to be keeping you under?  How much work needs to be done?"

"Relax."  Mom's smile was a little ragged, but it was genuine.  "It's just a hormone treatment.  Nanobots, apparently.  I'll be up and around by the time you start your run.  I have to be; it's in your contract."

"Okay."  I didn't feel  _great_  about this, but if it was the best thing for Mom, then it had to be done.  Besides, I was doing all this to get her home to Dad.  I guessed that ignoring the fact that she'd been having sex with Tori was the best idea.  Besides, that  _wasn't_ something I wanted to dwell on.  Like, ever.  "So when do you need to go under?"

"Today."  To my surprise, Mom bit her nail.  She'd  _never_  bitten her nails.  "As soon as possible.  Right now.  Please."

I nodded.  "Okay.  Let's go get this done."

<><>

Tori and I stood on either side of Mom's hospital bed, each of us holding one of her hands.  "Still don't see why we can't just put you into cryo," Tori muttered.  "It's a lot easier."

"Because even I know that going into suspended animation would suspend the hormone treatment," Mom told her.  Her voice was weak; the line leading into her wrist was obviously feeding something into her bloodstream that was slowly but surely putting her out.  The docbot had said something about 'establishing a baseline', which was why she wasn't instantly unconscious.

"Oh, right."  Tori facepalmed.  "Wow, I feel like a total idiot now."

Mom giggled faintly.  "Just remember ... be there for Taylor."

Tori leaned over and kissed her on the lips.  "I promise."

"Good."  It was a bare whisper, as her eyes drifted shut.  "Or 'll kick y'r ass ..."

I felt her hand relax in mine.  I squeezed it one last time and placed it on the covers.  Leaning over, I kissed Mom on the forehead.  When I straightened up, Tori was looking at me soberly.  "She's pretty special," she said softly.

"Well,  _yeah,"_ I said.  "She's my Mom."

"That she is," Tori agreed.  "Well, now it's time for your appointment."

I swallowed.  This wasn't something I'd been looking forward to.  "So where do I go for that?"

She pointed out the door.  "Next door, in Medical Bay Four.  Let's go, before they come get you.  I understand they're not gentle with people they think might be trying to wriggle out of their contracts."

"Right," I said, trying to sound determined.  "Um ..."

"What?" she asked, looking over at me.  "Because it's kinda late for last-minute second thoughts."

"What Mom said about you trying to seduce me when I wake up ... you won't really try that on me, will you?"  I wasn't sure what I wanted her answer to be.  On the one hand, I was about as sexually insecure as anyone could be, having exactly zero experience in anything of the sort.  On the other, I  _had_  been noticing Tori's body, and I liked her, and I knew she liked me.   _I have no idea what to do in this situation._

She must've read my thoughts in my eyes.  Leaning forward, she stole a kiss, surprising the hell out of me.  "Mm," she said, licking her lips.  "Nice."

"You  _kissed_ me!" I blurted, not sure whether to be happy, amused or angry.  It hadn't been unpleasant.  In fact, it had been rather nice, if kind of quick.  And unexpected.   _Really_  unexpected.

"Yup."  She seemed very pleased with herself.  "Was it good for you?"

Two could play at that game.  I stuck out my tongue at her.  "I'll tell you when I get out of surgery."  Turning, I marched from the room.

With a grin, she followed.


	4. Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor wakes up from her surgery in a whole new body. She very quickly learns that nothing will ever be the same again ...
> 
> ... and she's loving it.

I came awake with a start, thrashing wildly. “No! Let me out! Let me—!” I fought against the thing that was holding me in place, which my racing mind finally interpreted as a bedsheet. At the same time, there was another cry, not from my own throat, followed by a solid  _thump_ , off to the side.

Grasping at the sheets, I pulled them off of myself, trying to figure out where I was in relation to the rest of the universe. The last thing that I recalled was …

… was …

Reality reasserted itself, at the same time as a girl's face wearing an aggrieved expression and a pair of mobile cat ears came into view at the side of the bed. “Seriously?” complained Tori. “Is this going to be a habit?”

“Oh, shit,” I said with a giggle, my terror falling away as I recalled exactly where I was. “Did I make you fall off your chair  _again?_ What are the odds?”

“Well, so far we're two for two, so I'd say pretty good.” Tori stood up, rubbing her butt, her expression transitioning from aggrieved to rueful. She was wearing different clothing than the last time I'd seen her, so either she'd been having sex and decided to change, or it was a different day. “Though I guess it's my fault for leaning in too close and wondering if I should wake you with a kiss.”

I cleared my throat meaningfully, and tried to give her a 'Mom' look. Then that last little bit of the puzzle clicked in my head, and I sat straight upright. “Mom! Is she—?” If the bit about her coming back to life had just been a hallucination, I decided, I was going to be utterly pissed with the universe for the rest of my life.

“Sleeping through the treatment,” Tori assured me. “Those hormones seriously fucked with her head. When I saw the readouts, I was personally astonished she was able to be lucid around you. That's one hella strong woman. But she'll be fine in a day or so. We can go see her when you're ready to get up.” She grinned mischievously, and gestured across toward the other side of the room. “In the meantime, you might want to look over there.”

“Why, what's over …” I stopped, staring. “… holy fucking Scion on a Tinkertech pogo stick.”

“I have no idea what that is,” Tori said, “but I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and assume you like what they've done.”

With a shaking hand, I pointed at the vision of utter loveliness reflected in the full-length mirror, then glanced doubtfully at Tori. “Is … is that  _me?”_  Slowly, I brought my hand up to my face; opposite me, the image did the same. “Holy  _shit.”_

I'd made the choices and I'd signed the contract, but that didn't mean I was ready for what I saw. Slowly, as if in a dream, I swung my legs off the other side of the bed. Tori said something, but I ignored her in favour of staring at the goddess I now beheld in the mirror on the wall. That is, me. I hadn't gained or lost any height, but my body was now a study in  _absolute fucking perfection._

High, firm, full,  _perky_  breasts, with nipples that were not only even more aggressively pink than Tori's, but also sported gold rings that matched the one in my navel. Insanely ripped washboard abs instead of the uncared-for frog-belly that I'd previously called my stomach. Long, muscular legs that went all the way up to  _there_  with no return address, and not a hair follicle in sight below my head. My hair itself was unchanged, save for about six extra inches in length, but it felt fuller and bouncier. I wondered absently if they'd built in auto-conditioning or something, because this was not my normal run of pillow hair.

“ _Holy shit,”_  I repeated, with more emphasis. “Sophia is gonna flip her  _shit_  when she sees me.” Sophia was fit; I knew this much. But she was only as fit as a teenage athlete at a mediocre high school, with an actual social life, could be. I was now as absolutely fit as an Olympic contender could be, and I was gonna  _stay_  that way, with zero effort.

Then I raised my eyes to my face. A grin, razor-edged with way too much anticipation, spread across my lips and bared my teeth. “And so is Emma. Holy  _fuck,_  so is Emma.”

Emma was beautiful, and she knew it. She put a lot of effort into staying that way. Not a blemish marred her perfect features. Or so I'd thought they were. Looking at myself in the mirror now … I was gonna leave her in the fucking  _dust._

My eyes were also the same as they'd been before—except, I noticed a beat later, I was seeing my image with perfect clarity, without the aid of my glasses. Better than perfect clarity; I was able to pick out the individual hairs in each of my perfectly styled eyebrows. Although my cheekbones were now higher, and almost sharp enough to cut paper, I could still see the echo of my old face in there. Somehow they'd taken my wide mouth and made it sensuous, and my jaw had an air of fuck-you about it.

Slowly, I turned around, watching my body in the mirror. It was all dangerous curves and not a stop sign in sight. I couldn't help running my hand down over my hip and butt—and holy  _fuck,_ that was what a butt should look like!—almost caressingly. Hell, I  _was_  caressing it. And I  _liked_ it. I squeezed my butt cheek, noting that I'd be able to bounce a quarter off of it and get two dimes and a nickel change, then slapped it experimentally. The flat  _crack_  echoed through the room. That felt good, too.  _Everything_  felt good. I had muscles. I had muscles on my  _muscles._ Flexing, I admired my biceps, then got caught up in how flexing lifted and separated my breasts slightly. I did it again, and bit my lip at the sensation as they dropped back into place.

Running my hands over my new six-pack, I dug my fingers in slightly and flexed my stomach muscles, shivering slightly as I felt the rigid resistance under my fingertips. Turning to face myself full-on in the mirror again, I brushed my fingertips over the ring in my navel and dug them into my abs even harder, biting my lip as the sensations flowed through my body. The room felt altogether too warm as I slid my hands up my stomach to my chest, and cupped my breasts. For the first time  _ever,_ I had tits that I couldn't simply conceal with my hands. These overflowed my fingers, shouting to the world that Taylor Hebert had a  _rack!_ And sensitive? Holy everloving  _fuckballs,_ were they sensitive. Just squeezing them made my knees buckle and eyes cross. A long, soft moan escaped my lips and I slumped against the bed, the utterly  _amazing_ sensations swirling around in my body like ten gallons of pure orgasmic bliss in a five gallon container.

The finger and thumb of my right hand crept upward to encircle my by-now utterly engorged nipple and play with the ring that had been emplaced there. Meanwhile, my left slid down to the juncture of my legs, where my throbbing clitoris and softly pulsing labia were demanding my attention. I tugged gently on the ring with one hand and rubbed at my clit with the other, just once, very briefly. Just to see what happened.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on the softly carpeted floor of the room, still twitching gently as the remains of an ocean of pleasure drained languidly from my pores. I might've shouted out loud as I came; I wasn't sure. But I knew I'd come. A lot. All  _over_ the place. I had fallen to the floor and convulsed like a … well, like a teenage girl who'd had masturbation happen right for the very first time  _ever,_ my fingers probing my pleasurable spots with relentless accuracy until I passed out from sheer pleasure. It seemed to me that I'd had a lot of erogenous zones. Like, all over my body. I'd found 'em all, and fallen in love with them. They and I were going to get to know each other  _really fucking well._

“How you feeling?” The words were accompanied by a giggle. I became aware that my head, far from resting on a fortuitously-fallen pillow, was being supported by a bare female thigh. Female, because it was Tori's voice, and she was about as female as someone could get. Bare, because Tori was wearing shorts that defined the very meaning of the word. Any shorter, I was convinced, and they'd be a G-string. “Or  _have_  you finished? I mean, you can keep going if you want. You seemed to be having a lot of fun, there.”

“Oh. Wow.” Slowly, I sat up and turned lithely to look at her. More lithely than I remembered being able to do. As I did so, my butt cheeks separated and the sensitive inner side rubbed against the carpet, along with my butthole. My eyes crossed again, and I let out a squeak at the indescribable sensation. “Oh, god. Why … why does it all …”  _Turn me on so fucking **hard.**_

Tori giggled again. She was good at it. Her hand reached out and trailed fingers down my arm, and I shivered at the sheer  _sensuous_ nature of the simple gesture. “Your erogenous zones are all activated. You need to manually turn them off.”

_Oh. Is that all?_  For a moment, I didn't want to do it. I didn't want this river of erotic sensation to ever end. I wanted to drown myself in a blissful haze of pleasure for the rest of my life. But then I brought myself to a standstill.  _Mom. Mom's depending on me._  Taking a deep breath, I reached down into myself, took hold of the sensations, and concentrated on turning them  _off._

Slowly, almost to the point that I thought for a moment it wasn't working, my arousal faded. Tori's fingers on my arm became just that; fingers touching my arm. “Right.” I sighed. “Wow. Thanks. That was … amazing. Astounding. Insane.”

She nodded in acknowledgement. “You're welcome. It can be pretty overwhelming in a new body. Like I said, your first sex in a new body is fucking  _amazing.”_ She nodded up at the bed. “Want to take your new bod for a spin and see how we go?”

For a long moment, I was seriously tempted, then I recalled Mom's admonition to Tori. “Am I drunk with my new body?” I didn't bother asking her if she was trying to seduce me; the answer to that would always be 'yes'. “Because if I am, that's a 'no'.”

She had the grace to look just a little sheepish. “Maybe? But I did wait till you got over your erogenous overload.”

This was definitely true. If she'd so much as laid a hand on me while I was going through that, I would most certainly have let her do anything to me that she wanted to. I would've done anything to her, no matter how perverted, that she asked of me. Just so long as she helped me hit more orgasmic peaks. And I suspected she was  _good_  at that.

“Thanks,” I said. “I appreciate it.” The post-orgasm lassitude was already passing, and I levered myself to my feet. Clear of head now, I was able to admire my body, even strike a pose, without wanting to throw my mirror-self to the ground and molest her thoroughly. Though I was still lost in admiration about how my abs rippled when I flexed, and how my new breasts—I was wary about touching them, lest I lose control all over again—changed shape so  _erotically_  when I raised my arms over my head to show off my biceps again. And I couldn't get over how utterly  _sexy_  my nipples looked like, pierced.  _Why was I ever worried about this?_

By the time I finished my second inspection of my body, I was aware of two things. One: I was still mostly straight. I knew this because Tori made several extremely suggestive offers and I was only mildly tempted to take her up on them. And two: the sole exception was  _me._ My post-orgasm disinterest was a sham put up by my libido to trick me into lowering my defences. As I put on the robe that Tori offered me—they had a selection in a closet, none of which came down past the upper thigh, and most came in varieties of 'translucent'—I glanced at my naked body one last time. As inexperienced ('no experience' counted as 'inexperienced', right?) as I was at sex, I had just one thought on my mind.  _If there were two of me and one had a cock, I'd be seriously tempted to bend me over the bed and give myself a good hard fucking. And I'd be **extremely**  tempted to let me do it. _Fortunately for my virginity and peace of mind, there was only one of me in the room. With a faintly regretful sigh, I followed Tori out of there.

“So, what happens now?” I asked striding down the hallway beside Tori. I was somehow taller than normal, despite the fact that I hadn't gained any height. Looking down, I caught myself walking on my toes as if I were wearing heels, towering over the petite catgirl by a few more inches. Dropping on to my soles felt normal as well; it seemed my ankles could take it either way.

“Now, we get the sensory mods installed.” Tori looked up at me and giggled. “I hope you enjoyed looking at yourself, because that's about to become a thing of the past.” She licked her lips and gave me a very obvious once-up-and-down. “I hope you don't mind if  _I_ keep looking, though.”

_Oh. Right._  Belatedly, I recalled that I'd taken the Censored option. At the time, it had seemed to be an easy source of credits. Now, I wouldn't be able to admire the vision of perfection that my body had been rendered into, at least without clothing on. “Sure,” I sighed. “You will anyway.”

“Well,  _duh.”_  She indicated a door with LAB THREE on it. “This is where you need to be.” Taking me by the hand—I wasn't exactly  _reluctant_ to go in, but nor was I eager—she led me inside.

Lab Three wasn't, to my vague surprise, a subtly threatening space where odd-looking machines displayed incomprehensible holographic outputs and men in lab coats swapped impenetrable future jargon about their experiments. There  _was_  an elderly balding professor type, but he was ensconced in a wraparound armchair with some kind of headset floating over his head. The whole time I was in the lab, he never spoke to me or even acknowledged my presence. Instead, Tori and I were greeted by a somewhat plump, bouncy woman with a dark-coffee complexion and neon-green hair. Well, it was neon-green when I met her, but by the time we'd gotten through the first thirty seconds of conversation, it was blue, fading into indigo. She was wearing a lab coat, but that was the only similarity to my expectations.

“Hi!” she said cheerfully. In her hand was a clipboard, differing only from its Earth Bet cousins by the holographic interface hovering over its surface. “I'm Henry. You're our new Contestant, yes? Taylor Hebert? All the way from Earth Bet? What's it like? Do you have lunar colonies yet?” She leaned close and whispered, “I hear you have  _super-powers._  How do they differ from the ones we award?”

As I was recoiling from this burst of overpowering enthusiasm, a voice rolled through the laboratory.  _“Henry. Cease badgering the subject. Commence the procedure.”_

“Oh, uh, right. Sorry, sir.” Henry shot me an apologetic look and lowered her voice. “Professor Bandersnatch gets snippy sometimes. We might have to dial him in an extra caf-capsule.”

“ _I heard that,”_ the voice announced.  _“Cease wasting time. Commence.”_

Henry rolled her eyes. “Right then. Come sit over here.” 'Over here' didn't appear to have anywhere to sit, until a chair formed itself in midair, possibly made of force-fields. Gingerly, I sat down. It appeared to hold my weight, though I wasn't certain this would continue to be the case. “So, do you have any questions before I start your procedure?”

I took a deep breath. “Um … is 'Henry' a normal name for a woman here?” Then I realised what I'd said, and blushed. “Sorry, I didn't mean to ask a personal question.”

She giggled and shook her head. “No insult taken. I'm biologically male, reconstructed hermaphroditic. Retractable penis, added vagina and breasts. Both my wives and my husband like me just fine. Want to see?” She reached for the fastening of her lab coat.

“Uh, I'm good,” I said hastily. I was down with admiring my own (admittedly  _amazing)_  new body, but getting an offer to look at someone else's modifications was still a new concept for me. “Oh, uh, how long will this take, will it hurt, and do you have to put me under for it?”

“About half an hour, I doubt it, and no.” She leaned in and gave me an exaggerated wink. “And if you and your girlfriend want to sneak off for a quickie while it's all sorting itself out, we have several free examination rooms.”

I sighed. “She's not my girlfriend … well, not in  _that_  way,” I clarified. A small part of me, the part which insisted on checking Tori's butt out at every opportunity, suggested that she'd be willing to alter that situation if I offered.

“Now I'm hurt.” Tori clasped her hands over her heart, her expression tragic. “Your mother left you in my care, and you reject me so readily.”

She was standing beside me, not so subtly trying to look down Henry's cleavage, and not watching my hands. That was her mistake. There was a certain move that had been pulled on me many times before; while I'd never managed to do it myself, I knew how it worked. The hand was flipped downward at the victim's butt with a flick of the wrist, so that the fingertips grazed the curve of the cheek. Done quickly enough, it stung like crazy. I did it quickly enough.

“Yeow!” she yelped, leaping away from me and rubbing the afflicted part of her anatomy. “That hurt!”

“Good,” I said heartlessly. “You were being a drama queen just for attention.” Turning back to Henry, who was now chuckling, I gave her a smile. “To answer your earlier questions; yes, I'm from Earth Bet; no, we don't have lunar colonies; yes, I have super-powers. I have no idea how they work.”

“Oh, thank you,” she said happily. “Now, are you ready for the procedure?”

“Um, sure?” I tried not to sound as doubtful as I felt. “What are you actually going to do?”

She reached into a pocket of her lab coat and pulled out something that looked like a high-tech injector with a long snub nose, but minus the needle. I figured it  _was_ a high-tech injector, but I had no idea how it was going to work. “This is loaded with the nanotech we need to control your modifications. Most of which were implanted during your body rebuild.”

“Uh, why didn't you simply put them into me while doing the rebuild?” I asked, wondering if that question was as obvious as it seemed.

“Good question,” she praised me. “You may have experienced a little disorientation or even odd sensations when you first came out of it. That sort of thing tends to screw up nanotech calibration, so we wait until the patients are able to walk into the lab before proceeding.” She raised the 'injector'. “Stand up, turn around and bend over.”

“Sure,” I said, resigned to the fact that no matter how futuristic things were, getting a needle in the butt cheek was still the way things were done. Standing up, I followed the instructions, gripping the holographic arms of the force-field chair for balance.

“Now,” Henry said. “This may be a little uncomfortable at first.” I felt her lift the back of my robe, her hand sliding over the smooth firm skin of my butt. Then I felt the blunt nose of the injector prod me right between the buttocks.

“Wait, what are you doing?” I squeaked. “That's my  _butt!”_

“Inserting the nanotech payload,” Henry said patiently. “Hold still so I can relax your sphincter.”

That was a phrase I'd  _never_ wanted to hear. “Wait—” I began, and then squeaked again as something very,  _very_  cold sprayed over my exposed butthole. Thereafter I found myself utterly incapable of clenching that particular muscle; a moment later, the nose of the injector pushed its way inside me, spreading my butt open in a way I'd only felt when experiencing a particularly impressive bowel motion … and never  _inward._  I realised too late that they weren't going to be using a  _needle._

I had time to wonder if anal sex was like this—minus the cold sensation, of course—before something squirted deep into my rectum. I let out another involuntary squeak, then sighed with relief as Henry removed the injector from my rather stretched-feeling butt. “Oh, thank goodness  _that's_ over,” I muttered.

“Oh, we're only just starting,” Henry advised me with a slap on the butt. “I'll just insert this plug before you sit down …” With a start, I felt something warm and thick pop into my butt, sealing me closed.

“What the hell?” I asked. “Did you just shove a  _butt-plug_ into me?” Though I had to admit, it wasn't so much painful as just  _… weird._  In fact, as I straightened up and turned toward Henry, it had the potential to feel … nice? In a weird sort of way, that is. I felt myself moisten slightly as the plug shifted inside my butt.

“Well, we have to make sure the nanotech deploys correctly, and your sphincter muscle is currently relaxed to the point that they'd all slide out of you when you stood upright or sat down,” Henry pointed out. “A butt-plug is admittedly a very low-tech solution, but it's one that works.” She gestured at the chair. “I'm sure you'd prefer to not have to stand bent over while we calibrate.”

“Oh. Right.” Tentatively, I sat down. This pushed the plug farther up into me, which made my eyes cross slightly, though I managed to avoid squeaking. I let my erogenous zones go to work just a little—if I was gonna have something up my butt, may as well enjoy it, right?—and let myself relax. I quickly found out that my erogenous zones  _liked_  having a butt-plug in place. Almost unconsciously, I found myself grinding my butt down on to the force-field chair, making the plug move inside of me. I was more than just a little moist, now.

“All right then.” Henry consulted the clipboard. “Calibrating nanotech. Visual distortion. Censorship. Covering naked breasts, buttocks and genitalia with censor bars. How did you want these to appear?”

I'd thought about this. “Can you make it look like they're just sexless?” I asked. “I mean, like they're wearing a flesh-tone bodysuit that hides the naughty bits?”

She frowned. “That's … quite possible, actually. Cutting and pasting skin tone from nearby to cover the offending areas. I can definitely do that.” She tapped away at the clipboard for a moment. “Done. Now, I'm going to need someone to expose themselves to you, to make sure it works correctly. Miss … Tori, isn't it? Can you do this for me?”

I blinked; I'd never seen anyone remove a T-shirt so fast. In another second, Tori had skinned out of her shorts, and was standing naked before us both. “Check it,” she said proudly, cupping her breasts and offering them to us. “How awesome are these babies?”

“Very nice indeed.” Henry reached out and squeezed one of Tori's breasts. “I like them. What do you think of these?”

I looked from one to the other as Henry opened her lab coat to reveal a pair of panties and nothing else. Her breasts looked entirely real to me; somewhat larger than Tori's, they displayed no sag whatsoever. While her stomach didn't show the amazing levels of washboard definition that mine did, she was definitely in shape. And that shape was all woman. If she hadn't told me she was hermaphroditic, I would never have known.

“Daaaaang,” Tori responded. She reciprocated Henry's gesture, cupping the lab tech's generous endowment before lightly pinching the nipple. Or at least, I presumed that was what she was doing. So subtly that I hadn't seen it happening, both Tori's and Henry's nipples had faded from the picture, leaving both sets of breasts as smooth as a Barbie Doll's chest.

“Okay, I can't see your nipples now,” I reported. “Either one of you.” It was weird; nothing else in the room had changed, but Tori and Henry's upper bodies were now a lot less sexy.

“Excellent.” Henry made a note on her clipboard. “Now for genitalia. Tori, if you will?”

“Sure.” Tori, already naked, turned her back on me and bent over. Reaching behind her, she pulled apart her buttocks to expose her vagina and butthole to me. Blushing, I looked away.

“Taylor, you have to observe her naked genitalia,” Henry said firmly. When I looked her way, she was stepping out of her panties. A moment later, a penis started emerging from between her thighs, thickening and hardening as it went. “We can't calibrate the nanotech properly otherwise.”

“Oh, uh, right.” I jerked my eyes back to Tori. At least I'd  _seen_  her body before. It felt weird to be blushing about seeing Tori's pussy and ass so exposed when I'd shared a  _bath_  with her, but there was accidental glances and then there was staring straight at something that's been pulled open so I could see straight up inside …  _wait, what?_

“That,” I decided, “is majorly weird.” I was looking directly at where Tori was bent over, exposing every last bodily secret she had to my eyes, and all I could see was a smooth expanse of skin. No pussy, no clitoris, and definitely no butthole.

“Good.” Henry's voice got my attention again. “What about this?” I looked over at her, to see her hand sliding up and down a dark-coloured shaft of meat that had to be at least nine inches long, and thick enough to make my eyes water just from thinking about it.  _Holy shit, that retracts inside her? Women **let**  her put that inside them? _The part of me that was thoroughly enjoying the sensations of the butt-plug in my ass threw up an image of replacing the plug with Henry's impressive erection, and I started blushing all over again.

“I can still see it,” I admitted. To be honest, it didn't seem possible to edit  _that_  out of my vision without serious shenanigans. And to be honest, I had no idea what to say without sounding crass or stupid.  _Nice penis, is it original issue? What's three inches across and brings tears to any woman's eyes? Not onions, that's for sure._ “Are you certain that … holy crap.”

“What's the matter?” asked Tori,, looking around from where she was still attempting to expose herself to me. “What happened?”

“The impossible,” I said, looking at Henry's penis … or where I remembered it being. Her groin was now smooth dark skin, and there was no indication of either masculine or feminine parts of any kind. “It just … faded out. Vanished like it had never been there.” It was odd, to say the least. Chalk one up to the wonders of hyper-modern technology.

“Excellent.” Henry made some more notes on the clipboard. “One more test. Interaction of edited parts. Tori, are you interested in some sex for scientific purposes?”

Tori snorted, as I'd known she would. “Sure. Hell, I'm down for sex for  _non-_ scientific purposes too. Taylor, wanna have a threesome?”

“Taylor doesn't get to interact at the moment,” Henry said firmly. “That comes later.” She tapped on the clipboard, and a bed-shape congealed out of thin air. “If you can get on the bed, please? Which do you prefer?”

“Whoo!” From the way she leaped full-length on to the bed, Tori didn't share my reservations about its structural integrity. “Any way you wanna have me, doc.” Getting up on hands and knees, she waggled her butt—devoid of anything naughty, including a suggestive cleft—in Henry's direction.

“Very well.” Henry approached her, hips swaying from side to side. Even though I couldn't see her impressive erection, I somehow knew it was jutting out in front of her. She moved up behind Tori, turning so that neither of their bodies impeded my view of the upcoming sex act.

Cupping her hand in midair, with her other hand on Tori's waist, Henry moved her hips forward carefully. “What do you see, Taylor?”

I wasn't exactly certain that I wanted to see any kind of sex act, but this was kind of the point. So I looked carefully at where I knew there  _had_  to be something going on. But all I got was Henry's dark-skinned Barbie doll physique getting closer to Tori's similarly featureless rear end. “Nothing.” A flicker caught my eye, and I saw Henry's thick penis pushing into Tori's glistening pink pussy. “Uh.” An instant later, it was gone, so quickly I almost doubted that I'd seen it at all. “Just flickered. Gone now.” The image was stuck in my mind; I wasn't sure if it was arousing or embarrassing. I'd looked at porn before now. There probably wasn't a teenager who'd ever had access to the Internet who  _hadn't._  But I'd never actually seen two people … well …  _doing_ it. And from Henry's comment from earlier … “Uh, Henry?”

“What?” The question was a grunt. Henry's hips were pushing at Tori's butt now, moving back and forth with an extremely suggestive motion. I couldn't even hear any sounds, apart from Tori's soft moans. She was lying with her face in the mattress, reaching back between her legs to rub at … well, to me, it would look like smooth skin, but I was sure she was rubbing her clitoris. I'd experienced that extremely recently. In fact, my clit was starting to wake up again, with the arousal spreading from my butt-plugged ass. I resisted the temptation to reach down there and play with it a little.  _I don't want to mess up the calibration._

“Uh … are you going to be having sex with me?” It wasn't that I  _never ever_  wanted to have sex, but with the lack of control over my own life I'd been having for the last year, I craved every bit of agency I could hold for myself, and control over my own sexual activity was really important to me. To be told 'you are  _required_  to have sex with this person' would be a deal-breaker for me. Or rather, it was a corner I would've done almost anything to not be pushed into.

Having Mom back from the dead, of course, counted as one of the few reasons I  _would_  subject myself to such an indignity without protest. But then, once I looked at the contract with the weasel-words of Tori's boss in mind, I'd determined that they might yet push me back into that corner, but they were gonna have to  _work_ for it. With the rewards I was due to get (first and foremost being the look on Dad's face when I got Mom home again), even if they  _did_  somehow angle it so I had sex on (or off) camera, it would still be worth it in the end. I just didn't intend to make it easy for them.

“That depends.” Henry moved her hips away from Tori's butt and pushed her down so she lay on her back. Then she got on top of Tori. I watched, bemused, as their smooth groins moved together, then apart, like two puppets simulating the act of sex without either one having the equipment to do so. Henry's breasts wobbled while Tori's jiggled, but again the lack of nipples made them look like actors wearing flesh-coloured tights. All in all, it was suggestive as hell, but I really couldn't see anything happening. “Do you  _want_  me to fuck you? We still have the orgasm control to calibrate.”

“Uh … not really?”  _Yes, really,_ my butt insisted. I ignored it. I was greater than the sum of my parts, even if one of those parts was really enjoying having a rubber plug inserted into it.

Tori lifted her legs and wrapped them around Henry's waist as Henry thrust at (into?) her. They were both panting and sweating by now. I watched them carefully, part of it being prurient interest—I was human too, after all—and part of it wanting to make sure that the censorship actually worked.

And it did. By the time Henry and Tori came to a gasping, noisy climax on the bed—Henry having changed position a second time to apparently insert her cock into Tori's ass—I was a little more aroused, but that was mainly due to the butt-plug. Visually, I was getting no more off of them than I would've from Barbie and Ken dolls pantomiming sex.

Henry kissed Tori one more time—that, at least, I could see—before getting off the bed and retrieving her clipboard. “All right,” she panted. “Wow, I really do enjoy that part of the job.” She grinned at me. “We've talked about getting a sexbot in to inject the nanobots and assist with testing all at once, but I honestly prefer it this way.” She tapped the clipboard. “Well, it appears that those nanobots are working well within spec. Now for the next injection.” Bending over—my eyes were drawn irresistibly to her ass, which looked totally non-erotic—she retrieved the lab coat from where she'd discarded it. Putting it back on but not bothering to fasten it, she took the injector from the pocket. “This one's for … hmm. Breast size control.” Turning to me, she gestured with the clipboard. “Okay, up you get and assume the position.”

_Great._ Standing up, I turned around and bent over the chair. My robe fell open at this point, and I looked down at my breasts, which were now a lot less sexy without their absurdly pink nipples and bright gold rings. Then I felt Henry's hand on my ass. “All right, brace yourself.”

A moment later, I grunted as the butt-plug was pulled from my ass. The experience was intensely pleasurable, but not as thoroughly erotic as the sensation of the injector being pushed into me. At least, I hoped it was the injector. If Henry was taking the opportunity to slip me a length … my train of thought derailed when I realised I was pushing back against the intruding hardness, trying to clench my ass around it, and biting my lip in sheer pleasure.

“Oh, god.” The words were wrenched out of me. “That feels  _so_  good.”

“It does, does it?” There was a smile in Henry's voice. “Then how does this feel?” She pulled it almost all the way out, then pushed it in again, harder and faster. A few thrusts later, I finally got it; she was fucking my ass with the injector. Not that I was complaining. On the contrary, I was bracing myself with my left hand, pushing back as hard as I could, and reaching back under myself with my right. When I got my hand on my pussy, I wasn't totally surprised to find that it was already slippery with my expelled juices; I'd been working myself up just a bit with the butt-plug while Henry had been screwing Tori's brains out on the bed. I was so aroused by that point that I barely had time to rub my clit before Henry's expertly-wielded injector drove me over the edge. I found myself on my knees, whimpering from the pure brain-blasting pleasure of the climax, while Henry slid the injector from my ass and replaced it with the butt-plug.

“Oh … wow …” I groaned, sliding to a sitting position on the floor and leaning my back up against the chair. My robe was all askew by then anyway, my breasts and groin on display to anyone who wanted to look, but I didn't care. Since waking up, I'd experienced  _the_  two most intensely erotic moments of my life, and I wanted to savour them. I hadn't had sex  _yet_ —though the experience just then with Henry had only escaped the definition by a fine whisker—but I was seriously starting to rethink my stance on the matter. Still, I wasn't about to jump in feet-first. Long and bitter experience had taught me that caution was best in all things. My eyes closed for a moment as I tried to assimilate what was happening here with my life experiences to date.

“Wow, you really got off with that thing.” I opened my eyes to see Tori smiling down at me. “Need a hand up?”

“Thanks.” I extended my hand, and she hoisted me to my feet. Or rather, she provided me with the leverage I needed to get my feet under me. I was on my feet a moment later, looking down at her. Then, before I could second-guess myself, I leaned in and kissed her.

It was nicer than the first time she'd kissed me. Then, I'd been torn up with conflicting emotions. Now, I could really concentrate on giving her as good as I got. Her lips were warm and tender, and I tasted some kind of musk, which turned me on a little. We held the kiss for a long moment, until I felt her tongue touch mine ever so gently, then I broke the contact. My head, already whirling with the aftermath of that shattering orgasm, spun even more from that simple kiss, that expression of affection and attraction for another human being. Why had I even done it?

The answer was simple. Because I wanted to. Because I could. And because she was there.

“Wow,” she breathed. “You kissed me.”

“Uh huh,” I replied. “I was just returning the favour. And the answer is yes, I did like it. I just didn't know it at the time.”

Her face broke into a smile that lit up the room. “So, you wanna go somewhere and fuck? Or do it right here? Because I can show you  _so much—”_

Holding up my hands in front of me, I shook my head. When I spoke, I kept my voice gentle. “Sorry, not quite yet. I'm not ready for anything more right at this second. But I wanted to do that, to see if I could, and to see if I'd actually go through with it.” I shrugged. “It was nice. I want to do it again sometime soon. But I've got this to concentrate on right now.”

She nodded. “Okay, sure. Whenever you're ready, just say the word.”

“Good,” Henry said, breaking in on us. “Taylor, those nanobots are there to control your breast size. Are you ready for testing?”

“Um, okay?” I said, looking down at my nipple-less breasts. “Hit me.” Reaching out, I took Tori's hand; she squeezed mine encouragingly.

“First part of test: downsizing.” Henry pressed a button on something that looked for all the world like a key fob. I'd known something was going to happen, but to actually see my breasts diminishing in size was still just a little disturbing. They went all the way down to AA, which was what I'd had before all this, and paused there for a moment. Weirdly enough, on my current body, it still didn't look all that bad. But already I missed my C-cups.

“Downsizing test successful.” Henry held up the remote. “Upsizing test beginning.” He pressed the other button. Feeling my breasts start to increase in size was the  _weirdest_ feeling. It wasn't like they were inflating like balloons, so much as that they were simply regaining their former mass. They swelled like puberty set on fast forward—I could only wish that my puberty had done me favours like that—and then just kept on going. D-cup. Double-D. E. I stared down at my breasts, increasing ludicrously in size to the point that I had to support them with my arms.

“Limit of test,” Henry announced. By this point I was leaning back slightly to avoid overbalancing. My breasts were still firm and perky, but they were each now larger than my  _head_ , which made them utterly ludicrous in size. I had no idea where the mass to enlarge them came from, because I didn't feel any skinnier, and I  _did_  feel heavier. “Reducing back to normal.”

“Don't take them all the way,” Tori said suddenly. “I wanna see how you look with tits that are a bit larger than normal. Maybe get a group photo.”

“That's up to Taylor,” Henry said. “Her tits, her rules.”

“Sure,” I said, shrugging carefully as the weight of my breasts reduced back toward a normal level, rather than 'oh my god, my shoulder muscles'. “I think when this is all over, I'm going to want a souvenir.” Hefting my breasts in my hands, I made a snap judgement. “This is good.”

“Good? It's fuckin'  _amazing!”_ Tori dived right in, burrowing her face between my oversized mammaries and making motorboat noises. When I turned them on as erogenous zones, it was actually amazingly pleasurable, especially when she flicked her ears back and forth while she was doing it. However, we still had the rest of the calibration to get through, so I stepped away from her. The robe, I let slide off of my shoulders. It wasn't as if there was any part of me that either of them hadn't seen (and in one case, inserted a highly phallic instrument into, twice). We lined up under Henry's instructions, and posed. Tori being Tori, this meant she was literally squishing the side of her face into my size E boob, the fur of her ear tickling my skin. Henry was more circumspect, merely hefting the breast on her side with one hand. I put my arms around them both, cupping Tori's breast with one hand and Henry's with the other. This was the first time I'd held  _anyone's_  breast like that. It was kind of a turn-on, I discovered. Or maybe that was just the way Tori was teasingly working the butt-plug in and out of my ass.

“ _Image captured and saved,”_ the station AI announced.

“Good.” Henry clicked the remote and my tits reduced back down to a manageable size. Then she hefted the injector. “You know where this is going.”

“Sure,” I said. “Just don't fuck me with it this time, all right? That was amazing, but if we keep that up, we'll be here all day.”

“Hey, I got a great idea,” Tori said brightly. “Once Henry comes off duty, we could all meet up and she could fuck you like she just did me.” She turned to Henry. “She's a bit skittish about vaginal sex, because she's got Fresh Cherry, but there's always ways around that, right?”

Henry looked directly at me. “I would love to cum in your ass a few times, if you want. In fact, the last test will involve bringing you to orgasm. We can do it then, if you want.”

“Wait, what?” I stared at her. “You  _have_  to have sex with me as part of the tests?” It didn't matter that I'd just been fantasising about having Tori and Henry double-team me on the bed; the idea of the choice being taken out of my hands brought my lubricious thoughts to a screeching halt.

“Not have sex, no,” Henry hastened to explain. “But the second-last set of nanotech is about controlling your orgasmic response. The test for it is to literally bring you to orgasm and see if the nanotech can prevent it from happening.” She shrugged, her breasts bouncing delightfully. “You can masturbate to orgasm, or we can bring in a sex-bot, or we can manually arouse you and let you get there yourself … or we can join in and help finish you off. Just so long as you reach the point where you'd normally cum, and we see if the nanotech actually works.”

“Huh.” She wasn't lying; I had actually signed up for that. I just hadn't thought it all the way through.  _How do you test an orgasm blocker? By trying to make me cum. Whoops._ “Um … can I think about it?”

“Sure,” she said equably. “Take your time. But right now … bend over. It's time for the next dose of nanotech. This is the ones that'll be controlling the size of your ass.”

_That_ sounded kind of interesting. My ass had been the source of a lot of fun sensations of late, and I had to wonder if changing its size was going to make things more … well,  _more_  in that regard. Obediently, even eagerly, I turned around and bent over, thrusting my well-toned butt in Henry's general direction. “Give it to me all the way, Henry.”

Both Tori and Henry giggled at that. “Oh, you tease,” Henry said. “I am  _so_  going to make you repeat that later. At the top of your lungs.”

“We'll see,” I riposted, then clenched my hands on the arms of the chair as Henry removed the butt-plug and pushed the injector into my ass once more. I was almost used to the sensation by now. It didn't hurt, not in the slightest, but my ass was so tight that every time felt like the first time. Not that I was really complaining. With my erogenous zone going full on, the hard length penetrating my tightest hole felt … astounding.

Henry obviously managed to restrain herself from fucking me to orgasm—again—with the injector, but it was still an intensely pleasurable experience. I grunted as the nanobots spurted into my rectum, then groaned softly as the injector was withdrawn. The butt-plug went in once more, and I sighed as it settled into place.

“Stay where you are,” Henry advised me. “I'm going to need a good view of your ass, and this is perfect.”

“Her  _ass_  is perfect, too,” Tori cut in. “I'm thinking of going back and getting mine redone. I mean, holy shit, just  _look_ at it.”

“That's what I'm saying,” Henry said patiently. “Her ass is perfect. So is yours, by the way. It was a perfect fit for my cock.”

I ignored their flirting, because I was having to deal with a weird sensation. Both Tori and Henry had praised me, while talking to each other. I was only ever used to girls throwing insults in that fashion. To be told by two different people—whose asses were the absolute peak of perfection themselves—that my own butt was that nice was … different. Affirming. Heartwarming.

Did I really have to get kidnapped/rescued by a Clarketech civilisation before I could find someone who'd say nice things about me?

“Taylor, I'll be testing your butt resizer now,” announced Henry, breaking in on my thoughts. “Reducing in size … now.”

It was just as weird a sensation as when my tits had been changed in size. I couldn't see what was going on, but I felt myself getting … lighter? The redistribution of mass changed the way the butt-plug sat in its orifice, making for odd sensations there, too. Odd, but rather nice.

“Size reduction test complete.” Henry's voice was clinical. At the same time, I felt gentle hands caressing my butt, and then someone planted a kiss on each cheek in turn.

“That's you, isn't it, Tori?” I asked with resignation.

“Yeah,” she giggled. “You're so cute with a mini-butt.”

I huffed a sigh. “You think I'm cute any time.”

“Well,  _duh.”_ She fiddled with the butt-plug for a moment, making me bite my lip as sensations flooded through me.

“Tori, if you can take your hands off of Taylor's butt for a moment, please.” Henry's voice was patient. “I need to test the enlargement procedure.”

“Oh, all right.” I heard Tori move off to the side.

“Enlargement procedure commencing.” If my tits getting bigger was strange, then my butt swelling larger and larger was  _surreal._  It just got larger and larger, until I could see it swelling out on either side of my hips as I looked over my shoulder. “Taylor, stand up straight now. Are there any odd effects that you can detect?”

I straightened up, then let out a squeak. My now rather prodigious buttocks had pressed together against the butt-plug, forcing it deeper inside me. “Uh, wow,” I managed. “Nope, nothing unusual.”

“Well, it works,” Henry noted. “Bend over again. I'll bring you back down to normal, then give you the next load of nanotech.”

I bent over as directed. “And what's this one do?” I asked. “Is this the orgasm one?”

“No, that's the next one,” she said. “This one's the shock collar effect.” She paused. “And I don't see anywhere that you took masochism. Was that deliberate?” I could hear the puzzlement in her voice. As she spoke, the size of my ass was gradually decreasing, according me more enjoyable sensations from the butt-plug.

“I've got a plan for that,” I said, not wanting to spill my entire strategy to her. “It shouldn't be a problem.”

“Well, it's your choice,” she agreed. “Brace yourself.”

Once again, I hissed with pleasure as she removed the butt-plug from my tightest hole, then I felt the injector pushing its way between my now normal-sized buttocks, plunging deep into my ass. I wanted to push back at it, to ride it to orgasm again, but I decided I'd have time for that later.

With the latest load of nanotech tingling in my butt, I felt the plug seal me up again. “Okay,” I said. “Uh … how are you going to test this? Because pain definitely isn't my thing.”

“I have the remote here,” Henry said. “It's got ten settings. The lowest one is more of a reminder. They scale up, so that ten is absolute tearing agony. What I'll do is press them for half a second, starting at level one. You tell me if you're good to go up to the next level. The more levels we test, the better the nanobots are calibrated, but it's entirely your choice.”

“Should I be sitting down for this?” I asked. “Because I think I should be sitting down for this.” Straightening up, I turned around to face them.

“Unless you have a really low pain tolerance, you'll be able to stand level one with ease,” Henry said. “But I'd advise sitting down anyway.”

I sat down. Tori came and draped herself over the back of the chair, her arms around me. She nuzzled the side of my neck, her flicking ears tickling my cheek. I could feel her breasts pressing warm against my shoulders. Reaching forward, she captured my hand in hers. “I'm right here,” she breathed.

Turning my head, I kissed her again. It was a soft, gentle kiss rather than hard and urgent. Our tongues flickered against one another for a moment before I broke the kiss. “I know,” I murmured. Then I leaned back against her, clasped her hand, and nodded to Henry. “Give me level one,” I told her.

“Level one,” she stated, pressing a button on the remote she held. I immediately felt an all-over irritation. It wasn't really painful as such, but it would make it impossible to concentrate on anything finicky, or even to sleep.

“Okay,” I said. “I can handle that. Give me level two.” I squeezed Tori's hand; she squeezed back.

“Level two … now,” Henry noted. When she pressed the button, the sensation returned, but pushed up to definite discomfort, almost to the edge of pain.

I grimaced, but held Henry's gaze. If I was ever going to be a superhero, I was going to have to learn whether or not I could take a hit. Going down in a screaming heap just because I had a little pain was not the mark of a hero. “Level three,” I commanded, tensing myself for what was to come.

“You're certain about this?” Henry eyed me carefully.

“Level. Three,” I stated flatly.

“Level three it is,” she replied. “Applying … now.” She pressed the button, and pain lanced through my body. I gasped, but held firm. It felt like … stubbing my toe. Or having my foot stood on. Maybe taking a dodge-ball in the face. All of those, and more, I'd suffered at the hands of Sophia Hess. I didn't  _like_ , it, but I could take it. It took half a second to fade away, and I relaxed slightly.  _I've proven my point. I can stop now._

But I didn't. “Give me level four.”

“Taylor!” Tori's gasp was full of concern, and I loved her for it. “You don't have to go any higher.”

Turning my head, I gave her another kiss. “I do,” I said. “I've got to know what it feels like.”

“Just four then,” she insisted. “Nothing higher.”

“The nanobots are calibrated,” agreed Henry. “From here on in, you're just applying pain to yourself.”

“Give me a shot from four,” I said. “Then I'll be done.”

“All right,” she said. “Applying level four … now.” She pressed the button.

The pain that flooded my body then was seriously intense, but not to the point that I lost control of my actions. The half-second it was on lasted an eternity. I never took my eyes off of Henry. And then it was gone, as if it had never happened. But I'd proven I could take it. I wasn't sure about levels five and up, but I supposed we could work on those at a later time. “Okay, wow,” I said, realising I was panting slightly. “That wasn't pleasant, but I can handle it. Next?”

Henry held up the injector. “This one is the orgasm blocker. We've already spoken about how we need to test it. Have you decided how you want to try reaching orgasm?”

I bit my lip. I knew how my body wanted to do it, but I wasn't sure whether that was the best idea. Standing up, I turned and bent over the chair. Henry removed the butt-plug and pushed the injector into my asshole. It was still an amazing sensation, and I was strongly tempted to ask her to repeat our earlier experience. The injector had been proven to be able to make me reach orgasm with relative ease, after all.

_No,_  I decided. This was something else I found myself wanting to do, but only if it was my choice. I grunted softly at the incredibly erotic sensation of the nanobots spraying into my butthole. Then Henry removed the injector, and plugged my butt up once again. “Well?” she asked.

I stood up from the chair and stepped over to Henry. Her face registered surprise as I cupped her breasts, rubbing my palms over her invisible nipples. Then I leaned in and kissed her. She was the second woman I'd ever kissed with lustful intent, and her surprise was short-lasting; by the end of the kiss, she was giving as good as she got. Reaching down, I felt her shaft dangling between her legs. It seemed that she hadn't gotten around to retracting it. At my touch, it thickened and hardened with almost miraculous speed. “I want you to fuck me in the ass,” I said softly. “I've wanted it ever since you put the butt-plug in me.”

This wasn't a decision I'd come to at a whim. It had been building up for a little while, perhaps precipitated by the knowledge that Henry had fucked Tori into several very loud orgasms. If she could take Henry's cock, then so could I. And while this would get rid of what little remained of my anal virginity, my pussy would remain virgin. Finally, I'd been immensely enjoying the sensations of just the injector and the butt-plug in my butt. I wanted more. I wanted  _much_ more.

And if this made me a slut, then a slut I would be.

“All  _right!”_ squealed Tori, throwing her arms around the both of us. “Can I be in on this, too? Can I? Please?”

Turning, I kissed her as well. This time, I didn't pull back at the touch of her tongue. We shared the erotic, lubricious sensation for what seemed like forever, but was over in an instant. When we pulled apart, a string of saliva stretched between her lips and mine. “Yes, you can,” I murmured. “It's up to you as to how you fit in, though.”

“Sixty-nine!” she exclaimed at once, going over to the bed and lying down on it with her head almost hanging over the side. “Get on top, with your butt over my face. I eat you, you eat me, and Henry fucks your ass into next week.”

I couldn't actually see any flaws in that plan. There was one minor detail, however, that I felt obliged to bring up. “Uh, sure, but I don't know how to eat out another woman. I've never done this.” For what Tori had done for me, and for the pleasure she was undoubtedly going to bring me, I was willing to learn.

She giggled, her ears flicking back and then forward in a way I'd learned to interpret as self-satisfied happiness. “Oh, do what I do. And feel free to put a finger or three in my butt. Just remember; you know what a clit and pussy are for. You're way ahead of most guys on that count.”

“Well, if you say so.” Bemusedly, I climbed on to the bed, feeling the force-field 'mattress' giving in a way unlike anything made of mere atoms and molecules. Carefully, I shuffled my knees forward, doing my best not to trap Tori's hair—or worse, her  _ears—_ under my legs. When I judged I'd be able to lower my pussy on to her face, I leaned forward myself, eyeing my target. Tori raised her legs and spread them, making it much easier for me to access her lower lips, even though all I saw was smooth skin. At the same time, her arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down a little. Then I felt the first touch of her tongue on my delicate flesh. Arching my back, I shuddered violently, then leaned in to give her some pleasure in return.  Closing my eyes, I decided to go by touch instead of what I (couldn't) see.

Just as I was sliding my tongue over her clitoris, and enjoying the deep musky taste of her juices, I felt the butt-plug being removed. Cool air rushed into my over-stretched anus, but it was quickly blocked up again. This time, it wasn't the butt-plug, or the injector. It was Henry's cock. While intellectually I'd been okay with it, the actual knowledge that I was about to get fucked in the ass by a giant penis brought my brain to a screeching halt.

Before I could panic, Tori's tongue slithered into my pussy, distracting me admirably. When it switched to my clit, my eyes crossed, and I pressed my groin down at her face. This had the side-effect of pushing my butt slightly backward, and of causing my legs to spread a little more, my buttocks to do the same … and of pushing my butt a little harder on to Henry's invading cock. Which, of course, sent an  _amazing_  wave of arousal throughout my entire body. So when Henry grasped my hips and began to press into me, I didn't pull away. I pushed  _back._

I realised that Tori must have had work done on her tongue, because she was slithering that muscle deeper into my pussy than it had a right to be. It felt like I was being fucked from both directions, instead of merely in my asshole. Not that I was complaining; oh, no. I was  _enjoying_ it, absolutely and totally. Nor was the pleasure only one-way in either case. Tori was making all sorts of muffled noises as I nibbled on her clit, her thighs bunching and twitching as she squeezed my head between them. My fingers found her butt, as suggested, and dived in. From the way she arched her back under me, she definitely enjoyed that as well.

Behind me, Henry was grunting as she wedged her thick phallus between my buttocks. It was slow going; my ass was apparently tighter than she was used to dealing with. But the friction was  _incredible;_ I could feel the fireworks going off between my pussy and ass already. The signs were clear; an orgasm was definitely on the way. A big one, from all indications.

Henry pulled back, then shoved into me with more force. I felt another few inches of her monumental cock slide into me, opening me up even  _farther._ It was like she was ramming her arm up inside my anal canal. But the main difference between this and the way I would've been if Henry had tried fucking me this way before I had the surgery was simple. Then, I would've been screaming with agony. Now, I was pushing back eagerly, trying to get as much of that cock inside my ass as possible. Forget being a lady. Forget being innocent, demure, unspoiled Taylor Hebert. I was a  _slut,_ and this slut wanted an ass-fuck in the worst possible way.

Under me, I felt Tori, buck and thrash as she reached orgasm. I hadn't yet, though her tongue and fingers had been doing things to me that should've been illegal if not physically impossible. Her juices flowed thick and tasty from her pulsating wet pussy, and I plunged my tongue into her depths. Then I licked all the way down, taking advantage of my superior height to run it all the way over her taint, into her ass-crack, and wriggle my tongue against her butt-hole itself.

She came again,  _hard._

My face must've been slick with her juices as I moved it back to her pussy, letting my fingers steadily fuck her clenching asshole. Henry grasped my hips hard and pulled my back on to her cock, driving the last of her shaft home in my clenching butt-hole with a slap of her hips against my buttocks. My eyes opened wide and I gasped at the sensation of being so utterly  _filled up,_ of being stretched almost to my limits. I had no idea how wide my asshole was gaping right at that second, but it felt pretty wide-open.

And I still hadn't cum.

Having opened me up, Henry started fucking me in earnest. Her cock rammed into me, driving me forward with every grunting thrust, pushing my face ever harder into Tori's streaming pussy. Tori was cumming a river under me, even as her tongue lashed at my swollen clitoris (I couldn't see it, but it sure  _felt_  swollen), sending tsunamis of almost unbearable pleasure through every last corner of my body.  _Fuck it,_  I thought, and opened up my pleasure senses, turning every nerve ending into an erogenous zone. Tori's hands on my body sent me wild; her erect nipples brushing against my stomach made my eyes cross. Even the sensation of her labia on my cheeks as I delved my tongue deep within her deliciously-streaming pussy was erotic on a whole new level.

But I still didn't cum.

With a high-pitched shriek, Henry pulled me on to her cock again, ramming her full length deep into my body. Impaling me on her unyielding erection. I felt her cock begin to spurt its massive load deep inside my bowels, filling me with her cum. She kept fucking my well-used ass even as she came, the slap of her belly on my buttocks providing a counterpoint to my moans and Tori's orgasmic cries.

By the time she finished cumming, her cock still lodged inside me, still hard, still thrusting deep into my ass, I could've screamed from the sheer level of pleasure that was pent up inside me. But I just. Could. Not. Cum.

Slowly, Henry pulled out of me. I  _felt_  the slurping sensation as my ass reluctantly let go of her magnificent endowment. “Nanobots … extensively … tested,” she panted. “Conclusion … they work.” I was barely listening, as Tori and I were quite busy in pleasuring one another. “Deactivating … nanobots … now.”

And  _then_  I came.

It made the first great orgasm, the one after I'd just woken up, look like a raindrop next to an ocean. I'd been fucked, sucked, diddled and licked by two experts in the art of sex. My body had been feeding my newly awakened libido all of those amazing sensations, and all it could do was keep them going around and around until something changed. With that ass-fuck alone, I should've cum three or four times easily; Tori's assistance had changed that number upward  _dramatically._

Slowly, I came to. I was sprawled back across the bed, legs and arms spread wide. My entire body was exposed to anyone who might wish to look at me, but I didn't care. I did care about Tori, who was sitting (still naked) beside me, looking down at me fondly.

“Hi,” she said with a smirk. “Feeling better? How's your ass?”

Experimentally, I clenched my anus. It felt a little sore, but nothing out of the ordinary, although they'd put the butt-plug back in for some reason. I wasn't complaining; I found I rather enjoyed it. “It feels like I've just had a world-class fuck,” I said honestly, then pulled her down for a kiss. She reciprocated, enthusiastically. Our breasts, lubricated by sweat, slid erotically over each other as we entwined ourselves on the bed. I found myself humping her thigh, while she returned the favour. I found that nibbing on her ears drove her into a frenzy; before I knew it, I was on my face with my butt in the air while she fucked my thoroughly-abused ass with something suspiciously long and hard. Between that and me rubbing my clit (yes, it was swollen) I came explosively, again and again. I stole the injector (because of course that was what it was) and retaliated, holding the instrument in front of my groin while I humped her ass. This turned her on more than I'd expected, leading to several loud orgasms.

“Wow,” I murmured as we lay side by side on the bed. “That was fun, too.”

She giggled and kissed me again. “I'd say you're recovered. Ready to go?”

I frowned. “Wasn't there one more to go?”

“Oh, that was just the stamina one,” she said dismissively. “There's no real testing for that one, so we just put it in while you were still recovering.” She giggled. “You said 'yes, please, more' when we did it.”

“Ah. So that was why you had the butt-plug in,” I realised. Well, it was kind of a relief to have it all over and done, though I'd learned a whole lot about myself in the meantime. “Where should we go now?” I felt a rumble in my stomach. “Maybe food?”

“That might be a good idea,” she agreed. “And maybe clothes. Unless you're comfortable with walking around naked.” The idea didn't seem to bother her one way or the other.

“Um, clothes, yeah.” I might be a slut in some ways, but going naked in public wasn't one of them. “Oh, and can we drop by your boss at some point? I think I want to change my contract slightly.”

“Really?” She frowned. “Mr Arbor's pretty strict. He doesn't usually allow things like that.”

I grinned. “I think he might make an exception.” Then I told her what I had in mind.

“Ooh.” She giggled and kissed me again. This was getting to be a habit. Though it was a habit I could definitely get used to. “I think you might be right.”


	5. Anal Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor alters her contract, then she finds out why Raffie is so special to Tori.

“You look  _so sexy_  when you do that,” observed Tori, leaning against the doorframe as she watched me dress.

I paused, trying to figure what she found sexy about me  _this_  time. As far as I could tell, she found everything about me sexy. At least, she'd been trying to get into my pants (when I was wearing any) ever since I'd showed up at Slut Life. This got a little more weird when I found out that she  _had_  been having sex with Mom for the few days before I'd gotten there.

And then, while I was getting the nanobots 'injected' (read: anally inserted) for my various control mechanisms, I'd gotten so aroused that she and the medical assistant had gotten past my natural caution and we'd had a massive sweaty threesome. Which involved my virgin asshole being broken in by Henry, and my being fucked  _extremely_  thoroughly in the ass, an experience which I really,  _really_ wanted to repeat at some point. A lot. So yeah, it seemed that from declaring that I'd never be a Slut, I was now very definitely a slut as far as ass-play was involved. The butt-plug I was currently wearing kind of underlined that.

“When I do what?” I asked, giving up the futile quest.

“Bending over like that,” she said. “Pulling your panties on like that. Tucking them in around your butt-plug like that.” A mischievous grin crossed her face, and her mobile cat-ears flicked forward. “Fiddling with the butt-plug when you think I'm not looking, to give yourself a little thrill. That's sexy as all  _fuck.”_

That was a little embarrassing. I'd thought she hadn't noticed. But then, she was probably well-experienced in doing that exact thing herself. And of course, with what we'd done together, I had no call being embarrassed around her. She'd watched a very sexy hermaphrodite plunder my ass to a fare-thee-well while shoving her tongue all the way up my pussy, after all. There was pretty well nothing I could say or do that would shock her.

“Feels pretty sexy from this end, too,” I replied with a weak grin, on the basis of if-you-can't-beat-them-join-them. “I mean, have you  _seen_  these legs? I swear, I've got muscles I've never even  _heard_  of.” Deliberately bending over in front of her, I placed both hands flat on the floor, then extended one leg directly toward the ceiling, a move I never would've risked my groin tendons on before now. This, of course, moved the butt-plug around inside my highly sensitive asshole, arousing me just a little and brightening up my day.

“Seen them? I look at them every chance I get.” Tori grinned down at me as I retrieved a pair of jeans from the floor.

This didn't surprise me. Smoothly and effortlessly, I returned myself to an upright position, then fell back into a backward somersault. As I did so, I snapped the waistband of the jeans open and dived my feet into them. As I came to my feet in front of her, I pulled the jeans all the way up and fastened them securely. Turning around, I put my arms around her and kissed her. She kissed me in return, squeezing both of my butt cheeks with her hands, then fiddling with my butt-plug.

“Ungh,” I groaned, sliding my hand up under her top. She never wore underwear as a matter of course, and her nipple was easy to find. She whimpered slightly as I tweaked it. “Don't start, or we'll never get to the meeting.” I could always turn off the erogenous feeling in my ass, but it would be a dirty trick to play on Tori, and besides … I really didn't want to.

“You're the one playing with my tit,” she whispered in my ear. “Let go my nipple and I'll let go your butt-plug.”

Her breasts had fascinated me from before I had the surgery, from before I'd kissed her, or even realised I was just a little attracted to her. Though even with that fascination, if she'd tried anything like this with me then, I would've rejected her violently. Now, it was just fun play with a friend. And if we happened to cum, all the better.

Part of me wanted to stay in the room, for her to bend me over the bed and drag the jeans off my hips and work the butt-plug out of my ass, a little at a time … I took a breath to clear my head. That way would lead to some  _amazing_  sex, but it wouldn't get the meeting accomplished. And we could always fuck later. Maybe in those baths where she'd said she got gangbanged. She'd said something about having a futa girlfriend. Originally, I'd been against the idea of having a threesome with them, but now … let's just say, I wasn't opposed to the idea of having my ass reamed out by a hot chick's rampant cock. Or a dildo. Or some combination of the two. And if a hot guy or two was involved in the deal, I very likely wouldn't say no.

Taylor Hebert, anal slut. That was me.

“Okay,” I said, and took my hand away from her breast. “Now let go my butt-plug.”

“Aww,” she said playfully and nudged it into my ass one more time, but took her hand away from it just before I would've picked her up bodily and thrown her on to the bed. “You're no fun.”

I rolled my eyes and made sure my clothing was neat. I wouldn't need shoes and besides, I hadn't had any when I arrived. “Let's go. The faster we're done, the faster we can go somewhere, get naked, and fuck each others' brains out. Call your girlfriend; she might want to get in on this, too.”

It was funny how little sex had impinged on my mind back in Brockton Bay. Of course, that had been when I was being bullied on a daily basis, had a body shape that could charitably be called 'slender' or 'late bloomer', and very likely suffered from some level of PTSD from Mom's death. The PTSD was probably still a thing, but here I had nothing but friendly assistance and my body was amazingly sexy. Also, astoundingly sexual. My introduction to sex had been extremely positive; that is, orgasms, seduction, then amazing anal. I probably had more endorphins running through my brain from all the orgasms than most people back home got through in a  _year._  To casually suggest to a female friend that we go somewhere and do some extremely perverted things to each other would've been anathema to me just a few days ago. Now? Given that it was fun, led to mind-blowing orgasms, there were literally no rules against it, she  _wanted_  to do it with me, and I was finding her more and more attractive with every day … why the fuck not?

“Well, why didn't you say so earlier?” Tori demanded, grabbing my hand and dragging me toward the door. As we went, she held up her hand to her face. “Call Raffie.” I wasn't quite sure what she was doing, but a moment later she curled the middle three fingers over as if she were throwing a gang sign, then stuck her thumb in her ear and put her middle finger next to her mouth. “Raff? It's me. Up for a threesome in a bit? Meet us at the baths where I got gangbanged that one time. Yeah, Taylor's up for it. Ass only. Bring plenty of lube. Yeah, fuck you too. Later.”

I couldn't help a grin, and my ass twitched around the butt-plug. “Raffie, huh?”

“Yeah.” Tori had a goofy smile on her face. “She's got the  _best_  cock.”

“Better than Henry?” I couldn't help asking. Tori had really enjoyed being screwed by the medical tech with the oversized penis. So had I, for that matter.

She had to think about that one. “Uh … maybe? Anyway, she's real sweet, and she loves being told what to do.”

“Ooh.” I was a total novice with the sexual scene, but I did prefer to be in control. Raffie sounded like someone I could get along with.

“Yup.”

We passed a security guy, and Tori flashed her ID. He nodded to her, gave me a less polite look, then waved us on our way. This was a sign that we were getting close to Mr Arbor's office, so we laid off on the casual talk. Pretty soon we were outside the actual office door. Tori hit the call panel. “Tori Caswell to see Mr Arbor. We have an appointment.”

There was a moment's hesitation, then the door slid open. We walked through, and found ourselves in a spacious office. I'd been here before, on the same day I'd been decanted. Then, I'd been a lot more confused about matters to do with Slut Life. I may also have been a little insulting to Arbor himself.

“Tori.” Kenneth Arbor appeared to be a quintessential businessman in his three-piece suit and tie. He seemed to be in his sixties, but I was certain he was a great deal older. “You were irritatingly vague when you asked for this meeting. I only agreed to it because you said it was about Taylor. You have one minute.”

I nervously cleared my throat. “I, uh, I want to change my contract.”

His expression gave absolutely nothing away. “Given our previous interactions, I'm disinclined to approve your request, but I will at least give you a hearing. What is it you wish to change, and why?”

Firmly, I told myself that if I could talk to Tori and Henry about this, I could definitely talk to Mr Arbor about it. “I want to remove Censorship from my contract, and add Butt-Plug. This is because I've discovered that I'm actually turned on by anal play. In fact, I lost my anal virginity about half an hour ago, and I'm wearing a butt-plug right now.”

“I'm aware of the incident between yourself, Ms Caswell and Medical Tech Third Class Jackson,” Arbor stated dryly. “It was edited for clarity, posted online and making the rounds before you finished cleaning yourselves up. Are you also going to be removing your Chastity Belt from the contract?”

For a moment, I was surprised by the admission, then I wondered why I was surprised. This was a company that broadcast every sexual adventure of their contestants to the four corners of the universe, after all. Of  _course_  he'd know about it. “I don't believe so, sir,” I said honestly. “Of course, there are those employers who might decide that I can't do my job properly with it on.”

“This is true.” He inclined his head gravely, then steepled his fingers before him. “Before we go any farther, I'm obliged to inform you that since the details of your contract hit the net, a rather substantial betting pool has sprung up.”

I blinked. This, I had not expected. “ … betting pool?”

His smile was austere at best, but it was still a smile. “Yes, Ms Hebert. Virgin runs, so they are called, are few and far between, but you are in no way the first to attempt one. However, they very rarely succeed, given the extreme variety of temptations of all kinds, not to mention random chance. There's a wide variety of betting combinations being laid down, mainly boiling down to whether you'll lose your virginity at all, how you'll lose it, upon what day you'll lose it, and so forth. However, two specific facts concern you. First, the  _only_  bet that you or anyone you're associated with is allowed to place is that you won't lose your virginity at all. Second, the standard chance of a virgin run actually succeeding has been calculated at approximately seventy-three thousand to one, against.”

I blinked. Those were rather large odds. “I … see.” So basically I had about a fart's chance in a hurricane of making it through the week without losing my hymen.  _Wait … he said 'standard'_. “Uh, does that take into account the fact that I'll be done in a week?”

“Well, no.” He seemed pleased that I'd picked up on that. “It drops the chances to roughly fifteen thousand to one, against. That includes the variation in the odds created by the fact that you're extremely receptive to anal sex. Incidentally, given that you've already lost your anal virginity, that no longer counts in the 'loss of virginity' stakes unless you are fucked in both holes by the same person. The chance of you having anal sex during the week is calculated as several thousand to one if it's with Ms Caswell or her futanari paramour, or roughly one to one if it's anyone with a large penis. We have no baseline for fellatio, so that starts at a thousand to one against for the moment. Cunnilingus, on the other hand, is calculated to have the same odds as anal sex with Ms Caswell.”

“And the only bet I'm allowed to make, and Tori as well, is of me making it through without letting anyone fuck me in the pussy, right?” It felt particularly surreal to be discussing my sex life—already on camera!—with a guy I was  _certain_  was older than Dad, but that was the reality of Slut Life. The reality of being a slut. I just wanted to be sure I understood.

“Anyone or any _thing,_ Ms Hebert,” he corrected me carefully. “With your employment as a part-time assistant to a Magical Girl, you will be under threat from both supervillains and monsters that have an appetite for ravishing human girls. If a tentacle beast tears your chastity belt from you then penetrates your vagina, you will have lost your virginity, and the money from any bets you made on it.” He shrugged. “Also, there is a good chance of pregnancy. That is also a strong component of the betting pool.”

“Wow, okay,” I said. “One more question. Does whatever money I win get multiplied by five as per my contract?”

With a smile more suited to a shark closing in on a wary swimmer, he shook his head. “A fair attempt, Ms Hebert, but the betting pool is outside the contract system. It's the only way it can bet  _on_  the contract system.”

“Right, gotcha,” I said. “So, about the alterations in the contract. Can I have my butt plug?”

“In exchange for removal of your Censorship modification?” He tilted his head, looking thoughtful. I wasn't fooled; he'd decided the moment I asked about it. “I don't see why not. You do realise we will post footage every morning of you inserting it. The more aroused you seem in doing so, the better your ratings will be.”

“Ooh, I have an idea.” Tori's grin widened dramatically. “Taylor, this might result in some extra mods, but  _boy,_  do I have an idea.”

I looked at her, wondering what she was going to spring on me now. Of course, every  _other_  surprise she'd given my had turned out well, but sometimes it hadn't seemed likely at the time. “What?”

“Wireless onahole!” she burst out. “Mechanical dick. Combined with butt-plug. Instant ass-fuck, any time you want.”

My eyes widened. “Really?” It sounded perfect. “What's it cost?”

“You get twenty credits back for it,” she said. “Which means you can get rid of that damn chastity  _everything_.” She'd seen what I'd signed myself up for, and didn't like the idea of not being able to molest me at  _all._  Nor had I, for that matter, but I'd consoled myself with the fact that she or Mom could order (allow) me to take it off when I was with them.

“Or I could cut it just down to the belt,” I countered. “And then I can take … hmmm …”

“Before you get too excited,” Mr Arbor warned, “Be aware that I'm extremely disinclined to allow any options after the fact that require more surgery. And that's twenty- _one_  or fifteen credits, given that the onahole requires a controller.”

“Crap,” I muttered. “I was gonna get a technoanal, or maybe immortality.” I'd been dubious about the technoanal when Tori first explained it to me. For all the weird name, it was just a procedure that modified the ass to give (and receive) the  _maximum_ pleasure from anal sex that it was possible to experience. At the time, I'd shaken my head and thought 'whatever'. Now … I was interested in seeing just  _how_  much fun it could let me derive from anal.

I wondered what everyone back home would think of me if they could see me now. I was wearing a tight, thin t-shirt with no bra, and my nipples were fully erect as the butt-plug worked its magic on my oh-so-sensitive asshole. My jeans may as well have been painted on my sensual curves, and I was looking forward to having a stranger's cock plumbing my ass in the very near future, with the enthusiastic aid of the cat-eared woman at my side.

Emma and her bitch friends would probably alternate between pointing out that they'd been  _exactly right_  when it came to my proclivities, and ill-concealed envy over just  _how_ goddamn sexy I was now. Dad, on the other hand, would undoubtedly be thrilled that I was alive and happy, while being (almost certainly) deeply concerned over what I'd been doing with Tori and Henry, and what I was going to be doing over my time with Slut Life and afterward. Sex was going to feature strongly in my life from now on, there was no doubt about that. Getting a new body had—with Tori's assistance—helped awaken my sexuality in no uncertain terms, and I wanted to find out just where I could go with that.

Of course, I still planned to be a superhero, and (if I could) save Earth Bet from the encroaching doom of the Endbringers and other threats. As great as sex was, I wasn't going to let it slow me down by even one step on that path. Fortunately for my heroic ambitions, my training and preparation for that part of my life was still in the future (and even if they weren't, there was no rule saying that superheroes weren't allowed to be anal sluts). Which gave me free rein to focus on my body and exactly what I could do with it, and with whom.

It was still somewhat surreal that I could even  _think_  about this sort of thing without the absolute mental turmoil that had besieged me when I first found out where I was and what my way out was. Of course, having been rescued by Slut Life had helped remove some of the stressors from my life, simply by taking me away from that situation. Acquiring a totally sexy body (was it wrong that I wanted to take  _myself_  to bed and fuck myself stupid?) and then experiencing several mind-melting orgasms in a row had knocked the props out from under the rest. I was no longer denying the truth; specifically, that Slut Life had made the right choice when they picked me. While still technically a virgin, I was a slut, pure and simple.

I wasn't quite sure when I'd stopped rationalising that the 'sacrifice' of my 'honour' was for the greater good, that once I went back to Earth Bet, I'd never have to think about what I'd had to do to a) get Mom back home to Dad, and b) acquire sufficient power to end the threat to my world. The enthusiasm with which I had eaten out Tori's slippery-wet (and very tasty) pussy, and encouraged Henry to fuck my ass ever harder, had not been that of a girl who was forcing herself to perform a hated task. I'd  _loved_ it, and wanted more. With that in mind, I schooled my features to polite hopefulness, and waited for Tori's boss to come to a decision.

Slowly, he rubbed his chin. “Well, the technoanal  _is_  a fan favourite. I'll tell you what; waive the single credit for the controller, and I'll sign off on the secondary surgery. It's not a difficult procedure.”

Tori and I looked at one another. I nodded. She nodded. We both turned back to Arbor. “Deal,” we chorused.

“Very well,” he agreed, then eyed me sternly. “While within the letter of the rules to have your mother holding the other controllers, I am going to have to insist that someone else holds this one. Just so that the viewers have  _some_ chance of getting a show out of it. So who is it going to be?”

I smiled and looked at Tori. She stared back at me, eyes wide. “Really?” I nodded. “WOOO!” While my ears were still ringing from her squeal of joy, she grabbed me and showered kisses all over my face. “You're the best, you're the best, you're the best!” I had the feeling that this might result in some unexpected orgasms, but I was kind of okay with that. Besides, Tori and Raffie were gonna be double-teaming me in the baths, so there was that.

Mr Arbor cleared his throat, bringing our attention back to him. “If there was nothing else?”

“Uh, yeah, actually,” I said. “Once I finish this run, I'm thinking of taking a week off to get my head together, then I might be coming back for a second run. On this one, I'll be taking the full year and … seeing what my options are. Will that be okay?” Among the options I had in mind were a full genetic cleanse, and maybe a touch of immortality. Also, some of the modifications to make pregnancy easier. As well as the anal sex I was  _definitely_ going to be indulging in, I was almost certainly going to be  _also_  having unprotected vaginal sex, the second time around. If things went that way, I wanted to be prepared for every eventuality.

Mr Arbor smiled, his eyes hooded. “I doubt very much there'll be a problem with that. Do you believe that you will be attempting a second virgin run?”  _If you succeed in the first one, that is,_ he didn't need to say.

“I doubt it,” I said lightly. “I'll be getting rid of the Fresh Cherry as soon as I'm done, and I wouldn't be at  _all_  surprised if Tori happened to talk me into letting her be my first.” I smiled down at my girlfriend. “So yes, if pussy sex is anywhere as nice as anal, I'll almost certainly be … spreading out, so to speak.”  _For 'out', read 'my legs'._

Tori snorted with laughter at my euphemism, and even Mr Arbor allowed himself a momentary smirk. “I'm sure you'll be a popular contestant,” he decided. “If you allow Tori to take your virginity on the show, that will bump your ratings considerably.”

“Especially if we make it a gang-bang,” Tori broke in excitedly. “That's the way I lost mine, and  _wow!_  There were GIFtees showing me being fucked in every hole floating around for  _weeks.”_

I blinked. “What's a GIFtee?” This was something I hadn't heard of before.

“Oh, that's a shirt with a polychromatic repeating pattern on it,” Tori explained obscurely. At my blank look, she gestured at her body with her hands. “It repeats several pictures in a sequence.” An enlightened expression lit up her face. “And I just had the  _best_  idea. You took Billboard, right?”

“Um, yeah.” I'd had the idea of wearing a baseball cap or a pin or something. “Why?”

Her grin was downright evil. “You'll see.” She turned to Mr Arbor. “So that's all good? Taylor gets a wireless onahole and so forth, as per our verbal?”

“She will be taking a wireless onahole as part of a butt-plug, as well as removing Censorship altogether, as well as the more onerous aspects of Chastity,” recited Mr Arbor. “In addition, she will be getting surgery for a technoanal. You will be holding the controller for the onahole, but the single credit gained from that will be waived in return for my allowing the secondary surgery.” He looked at me. “Did I miss anything out?”

I shook my head. “I don't think so.”

His smile was brief and austere. “I didn't; however, just to settle your mind: if I left anything substantial out of that description that you wanted, it may be added in later at no penalty or revocation of this verbal contract.” His eyes went back to Tori. “Done?”

Tori nodded. “Done.”

“Good.” Arbor looked back to me. “Report to Medical Two in … three hours. In the meantime, I suggest that you get as much anal sex as possible, so as to stretch the muscles in that area. I can assign a sex-bot for that need if you wish.”

I blinked. “No, I … think we've got that covered,” I said, feeling slightly dazed. “Thank you, sir.”

The austere smile returned. “Bring in the ratings for me, Miss Hebert, and I will consider myself adequately compensated.” With that, Arbor went back to his computer screen. Tori and I glanced at one another, then let ourselves out of his office.

“So, uh, did he just tell me to get my ass fucked as hard as possible?” I asked. “Because that's what it sounded like.”

“Uh huh.” Tori licked her lips. “I got a  _really great_  idea.”

I'd seen that look on her face before. It had usually briefly preceded a massive orgasm. “Uh, what do you have in mind?”

Grabbing me, she kissed me extremely thoroughly. By the time she let me go, my head was spinning and I was quite willing to go down on her in the corridor right then and there. “Go to the baths,” she murmured. “Raffie will be there. Get warmed up with her. I'll be along shortly.”

“Okay, fine.” There wasn't much else to say. Gathering the shredded remnants of my dignity, I headed off to the baths.

<><>

Raffie (or so I presumed as I entered the baths, as she was the only one there) had long soft light-brown hair, breasts a size larger than mine, and a figure to die for. Naked (of course) she was lounging back in the bath, idling fondling a penis that, for all of Tori's hype, looked about the right size and shape for something belonging to an adult man. Not that I was an expert, of course. Between the one or two accidental glimpses of Dad's penis that I'd seen over the course of my life, my rare browsing of porn and of course my extremely enjoyable interlude with Henry's redoubtable cock, I didn't have anything resembling a baseline to work from. It was only half-erect, but it showed promise anyway. And with my asshole set up to tighten up every time it was free of an invading cock, I knew I was gonna enjoy this no matter what.

This also answered the question 'is  _everyone_  in Slut Life hung like a horse?'. Because if they were, I suspected the Flexible Holes mod would be a lot more popular.

“Oh, hi.” She half sat up, beaming in my direction. “You're Taylor? I'm Raffie. Tori said to meet you guys here.”

“Yeah, that's me.” Quivering slightly in anticipation of the upcoming molestation of my asshole, I peeled my shirt off over my head, then stepped out of my jeans and panties. I left the butt-plug in, because it could be easily removed as part of sex play, and I liked having it in otherwise.

Stepping into the bath, I sat down beside her, enjoying the feeling as the warm water lapped around me. Raffie immediately snuggled up to me and began to suckle on my breast, her tongue flicking the nipple ring back and forth. I arched my back as the intense pleasure washed through me. Her cock, which had started to soften, firmed right up again, especially when I cupped her hard nipple in my hand and tweaked it between finger and thumb.

Removing her lips from my breast, she gave me a beseeching look. “I've been a  _naughty_  girl. Do you like disciplining naughty girls?”

Something about the way she said that ran straight down my stomach into my libido and cranked it into high gear. I ran my hand up her back and tangled my fingers in her hair; when I yanked gently on it, she moaned softly, her eyes becoming helpless with lust. Pulling her upward slightly, I kissed her forcefully, shoving my tongue into her mouth. She submitted with gentle kittenish whimpers, her body melting against mine. Her cock was now absolutely rigid, a bead of some clear liquid welling out of the tip. I wanted it in my ass  _so badly._

“Did you bring the lube as you were told?” I asked her harshly. My hand drifted toward the still somewhat impressive weapon that jutted from her loins. It seemed to me that it had extended in length while my attention was over, but I didn't touch it in case it went off; the recoil might just break my wrist.  _All that cum, wasted …_

“Uh, yes, yes,” she hastened to say. Reaching down to the bag that sat beside her, she scrabbled in it and found bottle marked ANAL LUBE. DRAGON STRENGTH.

“Good,” I said, and got up on hands and knees, my nipples just touching the warm water. “Remove my butt-plug with your teeth, clean my ass with your tongue, then lube me thoroughly.” Giving her a hard look, which just made her cock become even more rigid, I added, “If you do this correctly, I may allow your cock into my butt at some point.”

“Yes, yes, oh yes,” she babbled. She got down behind me and I lost sight of her. Then I felt her tongue. It wasn't on the butt-plug. It was on my  _clitoris._  I was already aroused, and this just increased it by a factor of ten.

I arched my back, pushing my pussy back at her, which only encouraged her. Her tongue flickered over my clit, then delved between my already-slick labia. I must have been streaming juices, because she lapped at me several times, making muffled noises of appreciation.  _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,_ I groaned to myself. If I told her to take my pussy right then, I knew she'd do it, and I knew I'd cum like a skyrocket in doing so. The temptation was  _enormous._

She pushed a finger into my tight virgin pussy, and I imagined for an instant that she'd disobeyed Tori, that she was fucking me in the one place she wasn't allowed to put her cock. The image of the sweet violation, the intensely forbidden pleasure, turned me on like I couldn't believe as I felt her finger sliding into me again and again. I reached back and rubbed my clit as I visualised her holding my hips and forcing her thick erection deep into my unprotected pussy. Fucking me so very  _hard_  as I moaned with helpless lust. Cumming deep inside me, painting my virgin womb white with her hot, potent seed …

The butt-plug popped out of my spasmodically clenching asshole, the friction tipping me over the edge. I slumped with my head on the edge of the bath as the powerful orgasm blasted through my body, filling me with wave after wave of mind-searing ecstasy. My stomach muscles rippled as my ass clenched and then opened again, twitching uncontrollably along with the rest of my body in the aftermath of that earth-shattering climax.

I was only just beginning to drift down from the stratospheric high that the orgasm had put me into when she began to lick out my asshole. The touch of her tongue was so warm, so soft, so intimate, so indescribably  _lewd_  that I came again immediately. I bucked and writhed and rubbed hard at my clit as she tongued my hot, needy anus, sending bolt after bolt of orgasmic pleasure through my pussy, through my ass, through every last inch of my body. The last thing I consciously registered before the next orgasm whited out my brain altogether was the sensation of her tongue worming itself into my ass, sliding far deeper than it had any right to.

Coherence slowly returned to my endorphin-addled brain. I was lying on my side in the gently steaming water, my ass throbbing gently in a way that told me it had been thoroughly pleasured. A pair of arms were around me, holding me close to a sexily curved female body. My head, I realised after a moment, was pillowed on a large, firm breast. I moved slightly, and a nipple brushed against my cheek. Without even thinking, I opened my mouth and started suckling on it, nibbling it with my teeth and flicking my tongue back and forth over the tip.

I heard a gasp, and a firmly-rounded thigh pushed between my legs, then began to rub up and down against my pussy and clit. Moaning softly, I opened my legs wider and pushed my crotch against the invading thigh. I suckled harder at Raffie's breast, running my hands over her body and down to where her still-hard cock nestled between us.

It was a slight surprise when a hot sweet taste erupted into my mouth, almost spraying to the back of my throat with the intensity of the pressure. Instinctively, I swallowed the mouthful of milk, then suckled for more. Raffie's nails dug into my back and her fingers tangled with my hair, pulling my on to her breast. I humped my hot pussy hard against her leg, feeling the singing of pleasure through my brain, as I drank the hot, sweet exotic-tasting milk that spurted from her nipple into my mouth. One of my hands slid up and down her throbbing shaft, quite unable to fit my finger and thumb around its circumference; my other hand, nails bared, scored lines down Raffie's back.

When I finally pulled my mouth from her nipple, a thin trickle making its way down my cheek, I felt energised and far more aroused than before. Rolling her on to her back, I straddled her stomach. She looked up at me from eyes glazed with an overabundance of pleasure. From the way she'd been gasping and moaning as I fed from her, she might have been cumming, although her cock had not yet spurted its precious load. Leaning down, I kissed her, harder and more demanding than before. Lips mashed against lips and tongue duelled with tongue as my fingers dug into her breasts, squeezing and mashing them. From the way she pushed her firmly-rounded mounds together with her hands and offered them toward me, she liked that. I kept doing it, even as I slid backward down her stomach, my wet pussy aiding with lubrication.

I only stopped when I felt the tip of her rock-hard erection prodding at my tight anus. No matter how hard Henry had fucked me, no matter how long I wore the butt-plug, the way they'd rebuilt my asshole, it would always contract again once there was nothing in it. Every time was going to feel like my first time.

Which was just the way I wanted it.

And then, before I could reach back and guide her into place, I felt her cock moving on its own. First it touched one of my tautly flexed ass cheeks, then the other. Then, as my eyes opened wide, I felt it  _wriggling_  between my buttocks, seeking entry into my tight little hole. The sensation was utterly unexpected and thoroughly erotic, all at once.

“Holy fuck,” I gasped, breaking the kiss. “What the fuck is  _that?”_

“Do you like it?” she murmured. “Prehensile cock. Get hard on the instant, stay hard forever, cum as often as I want … and I can fuck around corners.” She pulled me down for another kiss, to which I submitted with no reluctance whatsoever, just as the head of her penis popped inside me. Raffie had definitely lubed my ass while I was passed out from the orgasm; I could feel her cock flexing and sliding into my butthole. Almost as a reflex action, I slid a few inches farther down her body, until my buttocks rested against the base of her cock. Although she wasn't moving her hips, I could feel her erection  _writhing_  inside me. Flexing,  _twisting,_ fucking my ass in a way I'd definitely never been fucked before. I clenched down on it, which only seemed to excite it to greater efforts. With a gasp of pure lust, I rolled on to my back, pulling her with me. My legs went up and wrapped around her waist, then I whispered two words in her ear.

“ _Fuck. Me.”_

Her eyes ignited with a hard, hot lust, and she began to do just that. I bucked and cried out under her as she started pumping her hips, adding yet another dimension of movement to what her utterly impossible prehensile penis was doing to the inside of my butthole. She kissed me fiercely and rammed herself all the way inside me, just as I felt— _felt—_ the hot spurts of her cock blasting its load inside my ass. The tactile experience was so erotic, so amazing, so  _nasty_  that I came right there, calling out her name as I surrendered my ass to her lubricious attentions.

True to her word, she kept on screwing my ass, driving me steadily farther and farther out of my mind with a blasting series of orgasms that seemed to have no end. Nor did she appear to have any particular limits to how long and hard she could keep it up. Pun most definitely intended.

I clung on to her, kissing her when I could and suckling on her nipples when they swung close to my mouth. One moment, she was gentle, almost tender, drawing my pleasures out until I could've screamed from the mounting tension. The next, her cock gathered itself and rammed itself into my hot, slippery needy ass, driving all thought from my brain as I came and came and came again. I couldn't  _believe_  what her cock was doing to me from the inside, even doubling over itself so she could fuck me with an extra-thick cock.  _That_  made my eyes bulge, even as I came yet again.

Somehow I ended up on my knees, with my cheek resting on the side of the bath, my hands busy at my clit and pussy, and her behind me. Her cock, of course, was buried deep between my clenching buttocks. She had matched me orgasm for orgasm, to the point that I was sure my guts were sloshing with the hot sticky stuff. But just like her tits gave an almost inexhaustible supply of milk—and I wasn't  _quite_  sure why that turned me on so hard, but it did—her cock seemed to be able to release infeasible amounts of semen into my bowels. Not just once or twice, but  _every time._

Reaching forward, she hooked her fingers through my nipple rings and began tugging at them rhythmically, in time with her cock in my ass. I had my erogenous zones all turned on, and this sent lightning bolts of pleasure to my pussy, to my ass, and all the way through my brain. I arched my back and came once more as her penis—which now seemed to be up to twice its original length—awoke erotic sensations deep within my rectum that I'd never thought possible. My tongue lolled out the side of my mouth and I drooled on the edge of the bath as she erupted yet again within my bowels, filling me up just a little more from within.

“Woo hoo!” Tori's voice rang through the room, and I dazedly turned my head. My catgirl lover bore a broad grin on her face as she watched her futa girlfriend screwing me into a quivering mass of orgasmic bliss. “Holy Snarf, Taylor, you look like my kinda hot mess. Raffie, you got anything left for me? I got someone here who wants to tag you out.”

Raffie paused in her relentless fucking of my throbbing asshole, giving me the chance to focus for a moment. From behind Tori came a weird clopping sound. As she peeled out of her clothes—something she was able to do at a moment's notice—a newcomer came into view, ducking his head to clear the doorframe. He had to do this because he was very tall. But that wasn't the weird thing about him. As he came all the way into the room, I saw that he wasn't human at all.

He was a centaur.

I moaned softly as Raffie pulled her cock out of my thoroughly-ravaged ass. The centaur—obviously tall, broad of shoulder, with a set of muscles which drew my attention in no uncertain fashion—stepped forward and peered at me. “Hello,” he said in a deep rumbling voice. “I am Barak. Tori told me you needed a good fucking, but it looks like you've already had one.”

“Oh, she still needs one,” Tori assured him. “She goes into surgery in a couple hours, and we need her ass to be stretched as much as possible beforehand. None of the dragons I know are free, and you've got the next biggest cock I know of.” Now naked, she moved over to the bath and helped me out of it. I had trouble moving, given that Raffie's in-depth fucking had left my knees feeling like water. Leaning against her, I leaned in and kissed her. She returned my kiss, running her hands over my slippery wet naked body. I pressed against her, fully prepared to pull her to the floor and keep on going. Then what she'd said finally penetrated my haze of sexual distraction, and I focused on Barak's loins. Beneath him, unsheathing itself from within a foreskin of magnificent proportions, growing and thickening as I watched, was a penis that definitely got my attention.

 _Oh, wow,_  I thought.  _Now **that's**  someone who's hung like a horse._


End file.
